El mañana lo escribes hoy
by Puchiko Tsukino
Summary: Te has puesto a pensar que pasaria si supieras lo que le va a pasar a esa persona que tanto quieres por adelantado y que ayudarlo no es tan facil, Taiora
1. el futuro se puede cambiar

Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste  
en este fic los personajes tienen la misma edad que en digimon 2

El mañana lo escribes hoy

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de sora y con ello los sueños que tenia se volvían más fuertes, sueños sobre muertes, accidentes, incendios, inundaciones..., pero lo más extraño es que todo se relacionaba con una vieja mansión en la ciudad de Yokohama, eso mantenía preocupada a sora, pero no le decía a nadie porque tal vez todo era una coincidencia.

Todos los niños elegidos (menos Sora) se habían reunido para planear la fecha.

_- quiero que sea especial, pero no sé que hacer- _un joven rubio que siempre había tenido ideas románticas con otras chicas estaba bloqueado, ya que era la primera vez que celebraría el cumpleaños de sora ya como su novia.

_- no te preocupes solo conque estés tu será especial para sora ¬ ¬ _

Las palabras de Taichi hicieron sonrojar a Yamato.

_- entonces que haremos._

_- que les parece si la llevamos a algún lugar que le guste, para hacer un día de campo o algo así, de esa manera podremos celebrar todos juntos-_ para Hikari era inaceptable el noviazgo entre Yamato y Sora, y no quería que pasaran solos ese día, para ella el único novio para Sora era su hermano.

- _me parece bien, pero donde la llevamos-_ otro dilema para el rubio

-_ de eso te encargas tu, investiga a que lugar le gustaría ir-_ Taichi siempre hacia parecer tan fácil las cosas.

Sora iba caminando no muy lejos del lugar.

-_ donde se habrán metido todos_

Mientras caminaba paso frente a una agencia de viajes, allí estaba una chica repartiendo propaganda de algunas ciudades, ella le dio a Sora un afiche con información de una ciudad, Sora sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta que se trataba de la misma ciudad, Yokohama, era tanta su impresión que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y choco contra un poste.

-_ Conque aquí estas Sora pero que haces en el suelo – _le dijo mientras la recogía.

-_ es que iba distraída – _la alarma de su reloj comenzó a sonar-_ ¿qué ya es la hora, tan rápido_

_- que pasa_

_- le prometí a mi mama que le ayudaría con la tienda y ya se me hizo tarde, debo irme te veo después- _fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo

_- Sora espera se te cayo esto_- recogiendo el afiche _–¿que es esto, Ah conque aquí es donde te gustaría ir, fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. n.n_

Los niños elegidos organizaron todo sin saber de los sueños de Sora y lo que le esperaba en esa ciudad.

El día del cumpleaños

-_ buenos días cumpleañera _

_- buenos días Yamato._

_- ven conmigo que todos te están esperando para darte tu regalo._

Todos los niños elegidos estaban en la estación del metro.

-_ hay vienen- _digo Koushiro.

- _feliz cumpleaños_- dijeron todos los niños elegidos.

- _muchas gracias chicos._

_- creo que ya te puedo decir cual es tu regalo... pues de regalo te llevaremos a un parque de Yokohama para un día de campo._

_-¿qué?- _Sora sintió un escalofrío.

- _vi el afiche que tenias_ - Yamato nota la cara de preocupación de Sora-_ ¿qué pasa Sora¿Es que no te gusta a donde vamos?._

_- No, no es eso- _Sora sonríe, talves todos los sueños que había tenido solo eran coincidencia y seria una pena desperdiciar la sorpresa ya que habían trabajado mucho en ella- _es que... es que siempre había querido ir allá._

_- Ah es eso, pues entonces vamos, ya viene el tren._

Taichi no se había convencido con la respuesta, ya que vio que seguía preocupada, y a la primera que estuvo sola se le acerco.

- _¿ que té pasa Sora?_

_- no es nada, no te preocupes_

_- ¿ que no me preocupe, Podrás haber engañado a los demás, pero a mi no, te conozco y sé que algo te preocupa ¿ qué es Sora?._

_- es que..._

Sora estaba a punto de decirle, pero el tren sé detuvo en la estación que esperaban.

- _llegamos- _dijo casi gritando Yamato.

Mucha gente también se tenia que bajar en esa estación y como era de esperarse se armo un tumulto de gente, al salir Sora de entre toda esa gente, lo primero que vio fue a un agumon sentado en las escaleras, cuando Sora se dio la vuelta para decirle a los demás, se dio cuenta que había ningún niño elegido, ya toda la gente había bajado del tren, lo raro es que para salir tenían forzosamente que pasar por donde Sora, cosa que no habían hecho, el tren continuo la marcha, al igual que el Agumon quien había comenzado a caminar.

El dilema de Sora era si seguía al Agumon para ver a donde se dirigía o esperar a los demás y perder al Agumon.

Sora miro a su alrededor para tratar de localizar a los niños por ultima vez, pero no los encontró.

-_ ¿a donde se habrán ido?_

El Agumon se alejaba a si que decidió seguirlo.

Lo siguió por largo rato, hasta que llegaron a una calle que Sora ya conocía, aunque nunca había estado allí.

Sora se paralizo al ver que al final de la calle estaba la vieja mansión con la que había soñado y lo que era peor el Agumon se dirigía allí.

Sora entro con mucha precaución, la casa era vieja con mucho polvo y telarañas, los muebles que quedaban estaban tapados con sabanas, al parecer nadie vivía allí.

-_ ¿que se ofrece señorita?_

Sora estaba a punto de gritar pero se dio cuenta que se trataba de un anciano.

-_ lo siento señor, no quise entrar pero es que pense que nadie vivía aquí._

_- Eso pasa muy seguido, creo que no limpio muy seguido este lugar. n.n _

- _señor hace poco vi entrar a un Agumon a esta casa ¿es suyo señor?_

_- ¿Agumon? No se de que hablas ¿qué es un Agumon?_

_- no, no es nada " creo que no sabe nada de los digimon"_

_- y dime pequeña ¿cómo te llamas? Y ¿de donde vienes?_

_- lo siento mucho señor se me olvido presentarme mi nombre es Sora Takenoushi y vengo desde Odaiba. _

-_ a sí que Sora._

_- ¿señor y usted como se llama?_

_- ¿quieres un poco de té? Lo estaba preparando cuando tu llegaste._

Tomando el té.

_- señor¿usted vive solo aquí?_

_- Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo._

_- Señor no quiero ser entrometida, pero¿esta casado? Y si lo esta ¿dónde esta su esposa?_

_- descuida, no eres entrometida, en realidad hace tanto tiempo he deseado que alguien viniera para poder conversar un poco y ¿si estuve casado? Si, si lo estuve, pero hace mucho tiempo que me separe de ella y la verdad es que no se donde se fue, si ya murió o si sigue viva. _

_- a estado tanto tiempo solo, no tiene amigos o hijos que lo visiten _

_- tuve un hijo, pero creció formo una familia hace tanto que no lo veo y en cuanto a mis amigos los tenia pero fueron muriendo uno a uno, solo yo he quedado aquí._

_- pero al menos hoy estoy yo aquí para hacerle compañía._

_- siempre fue así, solo llegabas tú y me sentía feliz._

_- señor¿usted ya me conocía?_

_- no, no es eso, es que me recordaste a una persona la única que me hacia feliz por mas triste que estuviera _

_- ¿su esposa?_

_- no, de la persona que estoy hablando es de una gran amiga._

_- ¿qué paso con ella?_

_- se caso con alguien mas, nunca tuve el valor de decirle lo que sentía por ella._

_- ¿todavía vive?_

_- no, ella fue la primera en morir._

_- lo siento mucho, yo no sabia._

_- no hay problema_

_- no quiero recordarle cosas que talves no desea recordar a si que no le preguntare como murió._

_- no importa, de todos modos lo recuerdo todas las noches, valla hace tanto tiempo que paso, ella estaba embarazada, de su esposo por supuesto, pero estaba divorciándose; mi esposa días antes se había ido con su amante dejándome a mí y a mi hijo solo; así que ninguno de los dos tenia mucha paciencia, discutimos muy fuerte y ella se fue tan enojada que no se fijo por donde iba, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue el sonido de un auto frenando, ella murió junto al bebe que esperaba._

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del anciano.

_- lo siento mucho_

_- no hay problema- _dijo mientras secaba la lagrima- _hace tanto tiempo que paso_

_- es una casa muy grande- _tratando de cambiar el tema- _¿puedo conocerla?_

_- claro que puedes conocerla, todas las puertas están abiertas para ti._

La casa era muy grande tenia mucho pasillos, cocina muy amplia, lo mismo con los cuartos, la casa era muy bonita, pero una parte con mucha claridad le llamo la atención, al ir allá descubrió que una parte de la casa se había caído

-_ ¿qué paso aquí?_

_- un temblor hace poco lo hizo y la gente que vive cerca quiere derrumabarla por completo, dice que es un peligro para la gente que vive cerca._

_- pero ¿qué pasara con usted?_

_- yo me iré lejos_

De vuelta a la sala donde habían tomado el te, Sora observo una pequeña puerta a un lado de las escaleras que estaba cerrada, lo que era extraño ya que todas las demás estaban abiertas.

_- señor¿qué hay allí?_

_- no te gustara lo que hay allí así que por favor no lo veas_

Sora escucho un sonido conocido era un titi titi, que no recordaba donde lo había escuchado, Sora quiso preguntarle al anciano, pero el ya no estaba.

Un temblor, sacudió la casa y al salir de ella, Sora vio que había maquinaria pesada derrumbando el lugar.

El jefe de maquinaria al ver a Sora.

-_ tontos que no habían revisado el lugar._

_- si lo hicimos señor, y no había nadie._

El jefe se dirigió a donde estaba Sora.

_- señorita, salga de aquí, es peligroso este lugar._

_- señor ¿porque va a tirar la casa?_

_- señorita, ya nos dio la autorización el dueño, además es peligroso por que en cualquier momento se caerá si no lo hacemos._

_- señor, pero hay un anciano adentro._

_- mandare a alguien para que revise el lugar._

_- esta bien_

luego de un momento de espera uno de los trabajadores salió de la casa

_- señor, revisamos todo el lugar y no hay nadie._

_- ¿qué, Pero si hace un momento yo estuve con el, yo estuve con el que vive en esta casa._

_- se equivoca señorita, nadie a vivido aquí desde que el señor Taichi Yagami desapareció misteriosamente hace 10 años._

Sora quedo paralizada, no lo podía creer¿seria el mismo Taichi?

- _no, yo lo acabo de ver, el estaba dentro de la casa._

Sora corrió hacia la casa seguida de los trabajadores quienes le perdieron el rastro entre tantos pasillos.

Apenas se podía escuchar a los trabajadores diciendo-_ señorita es peligroso estar aquí._

Sora no les presto atención por que volvió a escuchar aquel sonido.

- _¿donde e escuchado ese sonido'_

el sonido sé hacia mas fuerte tras la puerta que estaba junto a las escaleras

_- es el sonido de un Digivite._

Sora habrio la puerta, el sonido sé hacia mas fuerte, también se sintió un olor muy extraño, tras la puerta parecía haber un sótano, Sora bajo las escaleras lo primero que vio fue un escritorio donde estaba un Digivite, también había un diario y varias retrateras empolvadas.

Sora tomo el diario y le quito el polvo, pudo leer lo ultimo que decía:

"_Eh pasado mucho tiempo solo, ya todos se han ido, ya nadie cree en los digimon y lo que es peor nunca pude decirle lo que sentía por ella, si tuviera otra oportunidad le diría que la amo y que cada día que paso pienso en ella, pero ya es tarde ella también se ha ido daría todo por decirle aunque sea una ves, Sora te amo"._

Sora estaba paralizada¿seria de ella de quien hablaba¿Dónde estaba¿Estaba en el futuro? Y si lo estaba ¿cómo había llegado?.

Sora tomo una de las retrateras y su temor fue mayor porque al desempolvarla encontró una foto de todos los niños elegidos, todas las fotos que había allí eran de ellos, Sora noto que a un lado del escritorio había algo y al verlo no pudo contener un grito que se escucho por toda la casa, fue así como los trabajadores se dieron cuenta donde estaba Sora.

- _señorita llevamos mucho buscándola._

Sora no escucho al trabajador, solo veía fijamente detrás del escritorio, lo que había era un esqueleto.

El jefe también quedo paralizado, habían revisado la casa varias veces y no encontraron nada, incluso poco tiempo después de la desaparición.

_- ¿será el cuerpo del señor Yagami?_

Sora seguía sin escuchar, solo miraba fijamente lo que estaba entre sus manos, era una retratera y un anillo; al tomar la retratera y desempolvarla, descubrió lo que ya sospechaba, era una foto suya y de Taichi, detrás de ellos un hermoso parque, de hecho todas las fotos eran en el mismo parque, en la esquina de la foto decía _" el futuro se puede cambiar, si tu quieres",_ el anillo también tenia esa inscripción; otro de los trabajadores llegó donde estaban Sora y el jefe.

Sora sentía un dolor en el pecho, pero lo le tomaba importancia, solo quería entender que era todo aquello.

_- Jefe, hay que salir de aquí, el aire esta lleno de veneno._

_- si, al parecer se suicido con veneno y al estar totalmente encerrado el veneno no tenia por donde salir, señorita hay que salir de aquí._

Sora empezaba a sentir los efectos del veneno, todo se estaba obscureciendo, solo escuchaba a lo lejos "_señorita hay que salir de aquí, señorita, señorita"._ hubo un momento de silencio y una gran obscuridad seguido por un "_Sora despierta, Sora" _

Al abrir los ojos lo que vio fue la cara de Yamato.

_- que alivio que despertaste._

_- ¿que me paso?._

-_ te desmayaste al bajar del tren._

_- si, nos tenias preocupados-_ concluyo Mimi.

_- ¿te sientes mejor?-_ pregunto Taichi.

_- si, ya me siento mejor._

Los niños elegidos al ver que Sora estaba bien continuaron con la sorpresa.

- _no mires Sora- _Hikari trataba que todo siguiera como sorpresa

- _te tapare los ojos con esto para que no veas- _dijo Yamato mientras tomaba un pañuelo.

Los niños llevaron a Sora a un bello parque donde iban a celebrar el cumpleaños.

- _¿estas lista, Te quitare el pañuelo._

Sora noto que ese parque era el mismo de las fotos que estaban en aquel extraño lugar, Sora sintió miedo, pero fingió alegría para no preocupar a los demás y no arruinar la sorpresa.

- _muchas gracias a todos._

_- pues para mi novia lo mejor._

_- Entonces a comer._

_- hay Daisuke solo piensas en comida, es cierto ¿qué hay de comida?-_ siempre Taichi.

_- Si se ve muy rica la comida- _dijo Miyako

Todos comenzaron a comer, pero Sora seguía observando el lugar.

- _¿que pasa Sora?_

_- no, nada Yamato, solo que es un lugar muy bonito._

Taichi noto que Sora seguía preocupada y como la vez anterior espero a que esta quedara sola.

-_ Tienes la misma mirada que tenias en el tren¿no me dirás que té pasa, Y no me mientas diciendo que no pasa nada, te conozco y se que algo tienes._

Sora no respondió.

_- si algo te preocupa dímelo no te lo guardes para ti misma._

_- talves era un sueño o una coincidencia, quizá le este dando mucha importancia_

_- ¿de que hablas¿qué es esa coincidencia?_

_- cuando me baje del tren._

_- y te desmayaste_

_- tuve un sueño o algo así con alguien que quiero mucho, me ayudo a entender lo que verdaderamente siento por él, aunque su final no fue muy alegre._

_- ustedes dos sonrían- _dijo Hikari mientras tomaba una foto.

Sora recordó la foto que tenia entre sus manos el esqueleto y tubo la sensación de que se trataba de la misma que le acababan de tomar.

_- el futuro se puede cambiar- _Sora comprendió que quizá ese no seria el final de Taichi, que talves ella podía cambiarlo, Sora sonrío.

_- esa es la sonrisa que me gusta la de verdad, no la que fingiste hace rato._

_- gracias Taichi._

_- ¿gracias porque?_

_- por todo, porque siempre has estado allí cuando te necesito._

_- Esta bien, no te seguiré preguntando que es lo que te preocupa, pero como tu ya lo dijiste, yo estaré allí cuando me necesites, ahhhh, este es tu regalo._

Taichi entrego una cajita a Sora, Sora la abrió y vio un anillo, el mismo que había visto en aquel lugar y con la misma inscripción.

- _el futuro se puede cambiar si tu quieres- _dijo Sora susurrando.

-_ en realidad tu anillo tenia que decir "feliz cumpleaños Sora", pero se equivocaron en la joyería y me dieron el de alguien mas, creo que es un anillo de compromiso el que me dieron en ves del tuyo._

_- entonces me lo pondré en el dedo índice para que no haya problemas -_ Sora sonrío.

Taichi también sonrío por alguna razón le agrado que cambiaran el anillo pero no sabia porque.

En algún lugar del mundo:

_-¿QUIÉN ES ESA SORA¿AH, SE SUPONIA QUE ME IBAS A PROPONER MATRIMONIO Y QUE RECIBO A CAMBIO, UN ANILLO PARA TU AMANTE, BIEN DECIA MI MAMA, QUE ME CASARA CON UN MILLONARIO ES VEZ DE ANDAR CONTIGO._

_- pero cielito TOT yo no conozco a ninguna Sora, en la joyería se equivocaron..._

como ya les dije este es mi primer fic, si encontraron algo que no entienden, errores (horrores) ortograficos, o algun otro problema haganmelo saber por medio de los review  
no sean tan duros acuerdense que es mi primer fic  
espero que le haya gustado y muy pronto lo actualizo  
sayoonara  
nyu  
ps: manden review _  
_


	2. cuando los sentimientos nublan la razon

Hola como han estado, espero que bien

Pues aquí estoy con mi segundo capitulo, espero que les guste

Como ya saben este es el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic

Gracias a todos los que me enviaron sus review como ya saben ahora no se puede contestar los review como antes, trate de contestar a todos los que me dejaron sus correos o los que tenían su correo en su profile

Así que si tienen preguntas que quieren que les conteste no olviden dejar su correo

Y a los amantes del Sorato (incluyéndome) perdón por lo que voy a hacer

**NOTA: Quiero agregar que cuando alguien este pensando va a estar entre comillas y cursiva y cuando hablen solamente va a estar en cursiva (sin comillas), ténganlo muy presente**

Ahorra si el segundo capitulo

Cuando Los Sentimientos Nublan La Razón

- _Hola Yamato, ¿qué haces solo en este parque, ¿Dónde esta Sora?_

-_ No lo sé Taichi, nos íbamos a encontrar aquí hace una hora, pero todavía no llega_

_- ¡una hora, Sora no es así, quizá diez talves veinte minutos pero ¡una hora!_

_- No solo hoy, ya varios días desde su cumpleaños, que si no me deja plantado se tarda mucho, no sé si esta enojada conmigo o quizá no le gustó lo que le dimos de regalo, ¿se me habrá olvidado algo que me pidió que hiciera, ¿A ti no té a dicho si esta enojada por algo?_

_- no, no me a dicho nada, de hecho no me ha dicho nada de nada, hoy que la salude ni siquiera noto que estaba allí, pero la vi muy preocupada. _

_- si, tienes razón yo la he visto así, pero que será lo que le preocupa._

No muy de allí, Sora iba caminando

_- "y si todo era un sueño y si dejo a Yamato solo por un sueño; pero si no es un sueño y Taichi termina así, no puedo permitir que el futuro de Taichi sea ese"_

Ese pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez

_- hay viene Sora-_ dijo Yamato

-_ si, y se ve igual, preocupa_

Sora vio a Yamato y Taichi juntos, pero fijo su mirada en Taichi.

_- " no, no voy a permitir que Taichi termine así" _

_- _O.O _Sora me esta viendo muy seriamente, ¿será que esta enojada con migo?_-

-_ no lo creo Taichi, esa es la misma mirada que ha tenido últimamente_

_- Perdón por llegar tarde Yamato, hola Taichi_

_- bueno yo ya me voy no quiero estorbar así que nos vemos luego_

Sora vio como Taichi se alejo

_- oye, Sora en que piensas ¿Sora? ¡Sora!_

_- Ah, lo siento no te escuche_

Taichi iba caminando por el parque, le preocupaba el hecho de que Sora estuviera así

_- ¿qué será eso en lo que Sora se concentra tanto, Esta así desde su cumpleaños, ya hace una semana, será de ese sueño que dijo que había tenido, pero que habrá soñado, pero si no es eso ¿en qué otra cosa podría estar pensando?_

Esa noche mientras todos dormían Sora no podía conciliar el sueño

-_" que debo hacer, si no es un sueño, no puedo permitir que le pase eso a Taichi, pero debo dejar de ser la novia de Yamato, pero no lo quiero lastimar; no sé a quien quiero mas a Yamato o a Taichi, la verdad es que si lo sé, quiero mas a Taichi pero no puedo negar que también a Yamato; ¿amo a Taichi? ¿Quiero andar con él? Si la verdad es que si quiero andar con él porque lo amo y no por miedo a que le pase algo; esta decidido mañana hablare con Yamato y le diré que no quiero andar mas con él, pero como se lo digo sin lastimarlo, ¿ porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil, creo que será mejor tratar de dormir y mañana veré que decirle"_

Al día siguiente

Se oye a lo lejos la campana de la secundaria

-_ voy a llegar tarde por estar pensando tanto no pude dormir bien y me levante tarde _T.T

Sora entra a toda prisa al salón pero como era de esperarse la castigaron en el pasillo

Después de estar algún tiempo parada en el pasillo

-_ por lo menos puedo ver que decirle a Yamato para terminar con él sin lastimarlo... tanto_

_- ¿qué murmuras tanto?_

_- ¡Taichi! ¿Qué haces aquí, ¿No deberías estar en clases?_

_- todavía no me respondes, que estabas murmurando_

_- no, nada no te preocupes_

_- ¿que no me preocupe? Sora, si me preocupe, andas caminando pues porque pones un pie frente al otro y no porque quieras caminar._

_- ¿por qué dices eso?_

_- porque en los últimos días andas en las nubes_

_- no es cierto_

_- ¿qué no es cierto Sora? Hace diez minutos termino la clase y tu todavía sigues aquí parada aquí_

_- O.O de veras ya termino _

_- Sora, si te preocupa algo, dímelo no te guardes las cosas para ti sola, ¿es por el sueño?_

-_ pues..._

Sora iba a contar lo del sueño a Taichi cuando llego Yamato

_- hola Taichi, hola Sora _(abrazándola)_ mi dormilona mas linda_

_- Solo fue Hoy _T.T

_- bueno lo importante es que solo sea hoy, y hablando de llegar tarde, Taichi hay que apresurarnos porque vamos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento de soccer_

_- si vamos y Sora cuídate_

Sora quedo otra vez sola

-_ que voy a hacer no puedo posponerlo mas, tendrá que ser hoy_

_- ¿hoy que?_

_- ¡Mimi! ¿Me escuchaste? _

_- solo escuche algo de ser hoy o algo así, pero eso no importa hay que apresurarnos para ver el entrenamiento de Yamato y Taichi_

En la cancha de la secundaria

_- ya empezó el entrenamiento, hay va Koushiro, U, creo que no corre muy bien, y alli va Yamato uy todo un deportista_

_- si, creo que si; "tengo que cortar hoy mismo con Yamato, no lo quiero lastimar pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que terminar con Yamato"_

_- CUIDADO SORA- _grito Taichi

Un balón de soccer golpeo a Sora justo en la cabeza

- _creo que ya esta despertando- _dijo Taichi

_- ¿Sora, ¿Sora me escuchas?- _pregunto Yamato

_- creo que si, pero ¿qué me paso?_

-_ aquí él disque remedo de Ronaldo que quiso tirar lo mas fuerte que podía _

_- Pero no quería golpear a Sora, Yamato; perdón Sora no quería golpearte es que no medí la fuerza al golpear la pelota _

_- mejor la llevo a un lugar donde puede descansar, vamos Sora_

En un parque cercano

-_ Aquí puedes descansar; ¿te sientes mejor, siéntate en esta banca _

_- Yamato- _Sora tomó aire- _tengo que hablar contigo _

_- ¿de que quieres hablar? _

Sora bajo la cabeza y apretó las manos

_- Yamato esto es difícil de decir, pero es que ya no puedo mas_

_- a que te refieres _

_- Yamato perdón pero es que no encuentro la manera de decírtelo sin lastimarte_

_- dilo de una vez, no andes con rodeos_

_- es que... ya no quiero andar contigo_

_- ¿qué, Sora escuche bien, no, creo que no..._

_- si escuchaste bien, ya no quiero andar contigo_

_- Sora no me digas eso por favor, si quieres puedo..._

_- ¡No Yamato, ya no puedo seguir así, ya no te amo, lo siento mucho Yamato pero esa es la verdad_

_- No Sora, tu no lo sientes, que no entiendes que te amo, Sora no me hagas esto, ¿acaso hay otro?_

Una lagrima rodó por la Mejía del rubio y cayo en el suelo, Sora la vio y levanto la mirada, Yamato tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y Sora no pudo contener las suyas

_- lo siento Yamato- _dijo antes de salir corriendo

- _SORA PORQUE ME HACES ESTO SI YO TE AMO-_ grito mientras sus lagrimas caían en el suelo- _¿por qué?-_ golpeo la banca- _si yo te amo_

Horas mas tarde Sora se encontraba en un mirador de la ciudad, todavía pensando en si había hecho lo correcto, cuando Taichi llego a ese mismo lugar

_- ¿que haces?-_ pregunto Taichi

_- pensando_

_- si, este mirador nos ha servido mucho para eso_

_- Taichi ¿recuerdas cuando veníamos aquí de niños?_

_- como olvidarlo, nos escapábamos y veníamos aquí para ver la ciudad y pensar en lo que seriamos de grandes, también... recuerdo una de esas veces que venimos aquí y te dije que cuando creciéramos nos íbamos a casar y tendríamos una enorme casa..., pero como cambian los tiempos_

_- Si- _Sora volteo ha ver a Taichi y sonrío

- _¿estabas llorando, ¿Por qué, ¿Qué tienes?_

_- no, no es nada_

_- no me digas que no es nada, ¿te hizo algo Yamato?_

_- no, no fue él_

_- ¿entonces?_

_- fui yo_

_- no entiendo_

_- hoy termine con Yamato_

_- ¿ porque?_

_- recuerdas que té mencione que tuve un sueño_

_- si, pero no me contaste de que se trataba_

_- pues veras..._

Sora contó el sueño a Taichi

_- crees que sea verdad o solo se trate de un sueño_

_- no lo sé, pero no voy a correr el riesgo _

_- pero Yamato te quiere mucho, y se preocupa mucho por ti_

_- lo sé_

_- no, esto no me gusta_

_-¿qué?_

_- hoy cuando estaba en los vestidores, Yamato entro, le pregunte que le pasaba, no me contesto, solo tomo su ropa y una cuchillita de su locker _

_- ¿QUÉ?_

_- y nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo_

Sora y Taichi se dirigieron al apartamento de Yamato esperando que no haya cometido una locura, tocaron varias veces el timbre, pero nadie respondió.

- _tratare de abrir la puerta a la fuerza, hazte a un lado Sora_

Al tercer intento la puerta cedió, todo parecía normal adentro

_- Taichi hay que revisar su cuarto_

Al entrar al cuarto lo que temían se hizo realidad, Yamato se había cortado las venas, su respiración y pulso eran muy lentos

_- Sora llama rápido una ambulancia _

ya en el hospital los dos jóvenes esperaban saber el estado de Yamato

_- fue mi culpa_

_- no digas eso Sora_

_- no podré soportar sí Yamato esta..._

_- no digas nada, sé que Yamato esta bien y no es tu culpa_

La madre de Yamato entra en la sala de espera y al ver a Sora le da una bofetada

-_ por tu culpa, niña estúpida, por tu culpa mi hijo esta como esta_

- _Señora, Sora no es la culpable_

_- si, si lo es, mi hijo dejo esta nota donde dice que si lo es_

Yamato había dejado una nota donde decía que amaba mucho a Sora y que si no podía vivir con ella prefería no vivir

El doctor llega a la sala de espera

-_ ustedes son la familia del joven _

_- yo soy la madre_

_- lo lamento mucho hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero perdió mucha sangre, desgraciadamente el joven murió _

_- ¡NO, ¡ Mi hijo no!_

_- Yamato perdóname- _apenas se le podía entender las palabras a Sora

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Yamato?-_ se preguntaba Taichi

_- Yamato perdóname... si hubiera sabido lo que ibas a hacer, te juro que no habría dicho lo que te dije... perdóname..._- era lo único entendible entre el llanto de Sora- _perdóname_

- _creo que ya esta despertando- _dijo Taichi

_- ¿Sora, ¿Sora me escuchas?- _pregunto Yamato

_- creo que si, pero ¿qué me paso?_

-_ aquí él disque remedo de Ronaldo que quiso tirar lo mas fuerte que podía _

_- Pero no quería golpear a Sora, Yamato; perdón Sora no quería golpearte es que no medí la fuerza al golpear la pelota _

_- mejor la llevo a un lugar donde puede descansar, vamos Sora_

Sora vio que estaba en la cancha de soccer ¿habrá tenido otra visión? Sea lo que sea se estaba repitiendo

-_ no, así estoy bien_

_- ¿en serio? ¿Te sientes bien? Porque yo preferiría que descansaras un poco, ese pelotazo te dio muy fuerte y te desmayaste_

_- en serio estoy bien, Yamato, sigan entrenando además estoy con Mimi_

_- si vayan a entrenar, yo me quedo con Sora-_ repuso Mimi

_- bueno pero si te sientes mal me avisas _

_- esta bien _

_- entonces ya me voy _

_-"será otra visión" –_ pensaba Sora

_- Sora ¿a dónde vas?-_ le pregunto Mimi

_- me voy a mi casa_

_- te acompaño_

_- no así estoy bien, no te preocupes_

_- Sora, pero Yamato... _

_- de veras, estoy bien, solo me quiero ir a mi casa, además tu tienes que esperar a Koushiro_

_- si, es cierto, ¿pero de veras estas bien?_

_- si, estoy bien_

al llegar a su cuarto Sora se recostó sobre la cama viendo al techo

-_"¿qué voy a hacer, si es otra visión entonces no puedo cortar con Yamato, no quiero que el se muera tampoco" porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que les pareció ¿les gusto? Si ya se, empeoro el asunto

Perdón por haberlos asustado con lo de Yamato pero es que si no era así cambiaría el transcurso del fic

Como ya dije gracias a todos los que enviaron review y a los que leen y no dejan review

Porfa déjenlos ya que si no lo hacen no puedo saber si les gusto o no

Espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible y no se confundan este sigue siendo un Taiora

Este fic sigue para largo, así que todavía no saquen conclusiones

Preguntas, comentarios, felicitaciones, insultos (espero que no) déjenlos en sus review junto con su correo para que responda

Sayoonara

Nyu

Ps: ¿ya les dije que dejen review?


	3. Puedes confiar en mi

Hola como están todos, espero que bien

Perdón por la demora, pero es que eh estado muy ocupada y no pude actualizar hasta hoy TOT

Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, trate de contestar a aquellos que dejaron su correo, así que si dejan review con preguntas, comentarios o quieren que les explique algo que no entendieron no olviden dejar su correo

**NOTA: Cuando los personajes estén hablando va a estar en cursiva y cuando piensen va a estar en cursiva y entre comillas, ténganlo muy presente**

Ahora si el tercer capitulo

EL MAÑANA LOESCRIBES HOY

Puedes contar conmigo

al llegar a su cuarto Sora se recostó sobre la cama viendo al techo

-"¿qué voy a hacer, si es otra visión entonces no puedo cortar con Yamato, no quiero que el se muera tampoco" porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil

se quedo un largo rato viendo al techo, pensando que podría hacer para solucionarlo todo, hasta que el timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

al abrir la puerta se encontró con que era Yamato

- hola Sora, vine porque te fuiste de repente de la cancha y ni siquiera te despediste, ¿te sentiste mal?

- estoy bien, solo quería venir a mi casa

- es que como te desmayaste con el golpe y pense que te sentías mal

- me siento bien y te pido disculpas si te preocupe

- segura que estas bien

- si – dijo Sora, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos a Yamato

- que tienes Sora, ¿té pasa algo?

- no, nada

- te veo triste

- no estoy triste, es solo que tienes los ojos más lindos y no puedo evitar dejar de verlos- dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa

- eso ya lo sabia

Yamato tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Sora – si té pasa algo dímelo por favor-

- no me pasa nada es solo que no eh dormido bien últimamente

- entonces te dejare para que descanses

Yamato acerco sus labios a los de Sora para darle un tierno beso

- descansa

- lo haré

Sora cerro la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas

- que me pasa, no sentí lo mismo que sentía antes cuando vi a Yamato a los ojos ni siquiera cuando me beso

Sora puso su rostro sobre sus rodillas

- ¿me esta dejando de gustar Yamato, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí, No quiero que a ninguno de los dos les pase algo malo; talves si no hubiera nacido, todos estarían mejor, yo soy la culpable de lo que esta pasando, quizá si me voy lejos todo se arreglaría

Sora levanto su rostro ya con lagrimas en los ojos

- creo que esa no seria una buena solución porque se preocuparían por mí y todo empeoraría, ¿pero que puedo hacer?...

-----

Al día siguiente

- oye Taichi ¿has visto a Sora? no vino a clases hoy- preguntaba un preocupado Yamato

- no, no la he visto, talves Mimi sepa

- ahí viene hay que preguntarle

- oigan chicos alguno de los dos vio a Sora

- no, no la hemos visto de hecho esperábamos que tu supieras donde esta y porque no vino a clases - contesto Yamato

- estará enferma- dijo Mimi

- será mejor que vayamos a su casa para ver porque no vino- agregó Taichi

- si, hay que ir- concluyo Yamato

----

al llegar a la casa de Sora, tocaron el timbre de la puerta y les atendió la señora Takenoushi

- que bueno que vinieron chicos, Sora esta encerrada en su cuarto y no a querido salir, ni siquiera hablarme

- ¿y ahora que será lo que le pasa?- pregunto Mimi

Todos se dirigieron al cuarto de Sora y fue Yamato quien tocó la puerta

- Sora, ábrenos la puerta

- Sora, ¿estas bien? O ¿estas enferma, si te sientes mal es mejor que nos abras la puerta- dijo Taichi

- que es lo que tienes amiga, ¿por qué no sales?

Sora estaba recostada sobre su cama

- "váyanse, no quiero causar mas problemas"

fuera del cuarto

- ¿por qué no respondes Sora, si no abres vamos a abrir a la fuerza- dijo Taichi

Sora se puso una almohada sobre su rostro- "váyanse por favor"

- Sora ábrenos ya- dijo casi gritando Mimi

Taichi dirigiéndose a Yamato- a la cuenta de tres: uno, dos, tres- la puerta cedió al primer intento

Sora se encontraba sobre su cama tapándose la cara con una almohada

- ¿Sora que es lo que tienes?- pregunto Taichi mientras se acercaba a la cama seguido por los demás

Sora al sentir que se acercaban se levanto de la cama e intento salir del cuarto, pero antes de salir Yamato la tomo del brazo

- Sora mírame a los ojos y dime que es lo que té pasa

Sora al contrario de lo que le pidió el rubio miro al piso, Yamato al ver esta reacción le tomo por el mentón con su mano e intento levantar su rostro, pero esta rápidamente quito la mano de Yamato y nuevamente desvío la mirada

- no me dirás que es lo que té pasa- pregunto nuevamente Yamato pero Sora seguía sin responder

- si no nos dices lo que té pasa no te podremos ayudar- dijo preocupada Mimi

- Mimi tiene razón no te podremos ayudar si no nos dices que es lo que té pasa- continuo Taichi

Sora que permanecía en silencio- "váyanse no quiero ser causa de mas problemas"- (n/a recuerden que lo que esta entre comillas es lo que están pensando) una lagrima rodó por la Mejía de la pelirroja

- ¿ y ahora por que lloras, ¿ Que té pasa Sora?- pregunto preocupado Yamato

Sora limpio las lagrimas que para ese entonces eran bastantes

- ¿bien eso es lo que quieres, ¿ No nos responderás, Pero sabes que, no nos vamos si no nos dices ¿qué es lo que té pasa?- continuo el rubio

Lo que los chicos creían que seria espera corta, ya que Sora no acostumbraba guardarse los problemas, se convirtió en una larga espera a tal grado que las horas pasaban y Sora continuaba sin hablar, habían intentado todo para hacerla hablar pero Sora los evitaba, hasta que se dieron por vencido, permaneciendo lo que restaba de la tarde en silencio; ya era de noche y la situación continuaba igual, finalmente la madre de Sora fue quien rompió el silencio

- ya es muy tarde y sus padres se preocuparan por ustedes

- tiene razón señora, pero Sora... - Mimi no pudo terminar la frase cuando la mama de Sora la interrumpió

- no se preocupen yo voy a estar pendiente de ella

- entonces nos vamos, pero si ocurre algo o Sora le dice algo avísenos por favor –dijo un preocupado Taichi

- Yamato nos vamos

- si Mimi, solo déjame despedirme de Sora- dirigiéndose a donde estaba Sora- Sora, sea lo que sea lo que te pase, no puedes seguir así, tendrás que decirnos que es lo que té pasa tarde o temprano, para que te podamos ayudar

- señora, mañana volveremos temprano antes de ir a clases y si podemos también vendremos después, intente hablar con ella y si le dice algo manténganos informado- decía Mimi a la madre de Sora – Taichi, nos vamos... ¿Taichi?

- ah, si vámonos- Taichi miraba fijamente a Sora – "¿qué es lo que tienes Sora? Y ¿por qué no nos dices nada?"

- entonces vámonos, que tenga buenas noches señora- dijo Mimi

La señora Takenoushi acompaño a Taichi, Yamato y Mimi hasta la puerta, donde los observo hasta que desaparecieron de su vista

-----

Mientras iban caminando

- ¿ahora que tendrá Sora?- pregunto Mimi

- no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea tiene que decirnos - siguió Taichi

- si, tenemos que hacer que hable y nos diga que le pasa, ¿pero como?- dijo Yamato- ¿Taichi?

- a mi no me mires, que a Sora cuando se le cruza algo en la mente quien la hace cambiar de opinión

- si, tienes razón – dijo el rubio, pensando en lo obstinada que podía ser su novia- U es más fácil salvar el digimundo que hacer cambiar de opinión a Sora

- oigan ustedes dos no estamos hablando de lo obstinada que puede ser Sora, si no de la manera en que nos diga lo que le pasa

- tienes razón- dijeron Taichi y Yamato a un tiempo

caminaron por un rato mas hasta que llego el momento de separarse e irse cada cual por su lado

----

en casa de Sora

- hija, tus amigos ya se fueron, estuvieron toda la tarde aquí al menos podrías haberles dicho que té pasa, o al menos dímelo a mí

Sora tapo su cara con las sabanas- "mama quisiera decirles que me pasa, pero creo que si lo hago empeorare las cosas, y si les digo y las cosas se ponen peor ya no habría vuelta atrás y no quiero lastimar a nadie, ¡no quiero!"

La madre de Sora al ver que ella tapó su cara con las sabanas, dio un suspiro y tranquilizo su voz, quería ayudar a su hija pero el no saber como la desesperaba- hija si quieres hablar conmigo no dudes en hacerlo, yo estaré en mi cuarto, sabes que te amo y que si tienes problemas puedes contar conmigo... ahora descansa, – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a su cuarto

En casa de Taichi

- ¡ya llegue!

- que bueno hijo

- perdón por llegar tan tarde es que estaba en casa de...

- no te preocupes la madre de Sora llamo y me contó lo que pasaba, ¿qué crees que sea lo que le pasa?

- no lo sé mamá pero mañana vamos a volver para intentar que nos lo diga

- ¿ y si no les dice nada?

- pues haremos todo lo posible para que nos lo diga, sé que Sora es obstinada pero si es necesario... trataremos que hable aunque sea a la fuerza

- no creo que eso sea lo correcto- dijo Hikari interviniendo en la conversación

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- no puedes obligar a alguien a que hable si no quiere hablar

- pero si no nos dice lo que le pasa...

- eso ya lo se, pero no has pensado que Sora no quiere decir nada, no porque no quiera hablar, si no talvez porque eso sea lo mejor

- ¿pero porque?

- no lo sé, que crees que lo sé todo

- y entonces si dices que no hay que obligarla a decirnos que le pasa, entonces ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?

- si creo que hay que estar cerca de ella, pero no hay que tratar que haga algo que no quiere hacer

- entonces lo que dices es que estemos todo el día con ella, pero que si no quiere hablar... no la obliguemos... entonces ¿cómo sabremos lo que le pasa?

- Sora sabe que nosotros somos sus amigos... y yo creo que si no se siente obligada a hablar, si no mas bien se siente apoyada ella nos dirá que le pasa cuando lo considere necesario

- creo que tienes razón, no podemos obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quiere

- yo opino lo mismo – dijo la madre de Taichi- y si van a ir mañana a casa de Sora antes de ir al colegio, será mejor que ya se vallan a dormir para que se levanten temprano

- yo primero llamare a los demás para que vayamos mañana a casa de Sora- dijo Hikari dirigiéndose al teléfono

- esta bien, yo me iré a dormir

Al llegar a su cuarto Taichi se dejo caer sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo

- Sora ¿qué té pasa?

En casa de Sora

- Taichi... te amo, pero no sé que hacer, no quiero que alguien pueda salir lastimado por mi culpa

En casa de Taichi

- pero que puedo hacer para ayudarte Sora, si ni siquiera quieres oírnos

Por la mañana en la casa de Taichi

- ¡ya nos vamos mamá!- gritó Hikari desde la puerta

- esta bien, tengan cuidado- gritó de la misma manera la madre de Hikari desde la cocina

- oye Kari, donde quedaste con los demás de vernos antes de llegar a la casa de Sora

- en el parque que esta cerca de la casa de Sora

- entonces hay que apresurarnos por que ya deben de estar allí

En el parque

- ya se están tardando mucho esos dos- dijo Miyako, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

- allí vienen- dijo Mimi mientras se levantaba de una de las bancas

- perdón por llegar tarde- decía Hikari a los demás- pero es que como mi hermano anoche no ceno, hoy comió el doble en el desayuno

-¡¡Hikari! òó

- perdón hermano, pero es la verdad, tu comes por tres

- ya vámonos porque se va a hacer mas tarde y tenemos que ir al colegio- dijo Yamato un tanto desesperado por ver como seguía su novia

- tiene razón Yamato- siguió Taichi- pero antes mi hermana quiere decirles algo

Hikari les dijo todo los que habían discutido la noche anterior con su hermano

Todos llegaron al acuerdo que ya no tratarían de hacer que Sora hablara, si no que simplemente la acompañarían y tratarían que se sintiera segura, para que ella hablara por su cuenta

Al llegar a la casa de Sora, tocaron el timbre de la puerta, y la señora Takenoushi abrió la puerta

- buenos días chicos

- buenos días señora- dijeron todos a un tiempo

- señora, ¿Sora sigue igual, o ya dijo algo- pregunto Taichi

- sigue igual, pasen y véanlo por ustedes mismos

Sora seguía igual, estaba sentada sobre su cama mirando al vacío sin hacer nada mas ni siquiera se percato cuando los demás entraron

- Sora tus amigos llegaron

Sora no hizo nada

- Sora... - Yamato quiso decir algo pero no pudo porque terminaría preguntándole que le pasa

- traje un juego de carta para que juguemos un poco- dijo Taichi mientras se sentaba en la cama de Sora justo al lado de ella – quien quiere jugar

- yo quiero- dijo Daisuke sentándose también él la cama

- y yo- dijo Miyako

- yo también- dijo Mimi sentándose a un lado de Miyako

- esta bien yo jugare también- dijo Yamato, él sabia que Taichi y Sora eran los mejores amigos y aunque aveces no sabían que era lo que tramaba Tai podían confiar en él

- Yo terminare un trabajo que tengo del colegio para mañana- dijo Hikari sacando uno de sus cuadernos de la mochila

- yo te ayudo Kari – dijo Takeru

- yo traje un ajedrez, ¿quién quiere jugar conmigo?- pregunto Jyou

- yo jugare- dijo Ken

- yo jugare con el que gane- dijo Iori

- entonces yo trabajare en mi computadora- concluyo Koushirou

Así pasaron el tiempo hasta que llego la hora de irse al colegio, y como era de esperarse Sora no dijo nada

- regresaremos en la tarde señora- dijo Yamato a la madre de Sora

----

Mientras caminaban hacia el colegio

- creen que esta sea la mejor manera- pregunto Yamato

- ¿de que hablas?- preguntó Jyou

- es que aunque estuvimos casi mas de una hora con Sora, ella ni siquiera nos miró- siguió Yamato

- a mí también me preocupa, si esto sigue así no sé que va a pasar- dijo Taichi

- pero si le seguimos insistiendo creo que lo que pasara es que empeoraran mas las cosas- dijo Hikari

- yo opino igual, ella debe entender que nosotros le queremos ayudar, pero hasta que ella no entienda eso desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada mas y no se me ocurre otra manera de que ella entienda mas que estar con ella- dijo Jyou,

Cuando ya estaban por llegar sonó el timbre del colegio, haciendo que los niños elegidos corrieran lo más rápido posible para llegar antes que sus respectivos profesores a sus salones de clases

En su cuarto Sora seguía sobre su cama

- eres una inútil, ni siquiera ayudar a tus amigos puedes- era la voz que Sora comenzaba a escuchar

- "déjame en paz"- pensaba Sora tapándose los oídos

- no creas que con eso no me escucharas, porque sabes que, ni siquiera eso sabes hacer, lo mejor será que desaparezcas

- "cállate"

- si sigues aquí, todo empeorara

- " vete no te quiero escuchar mas, ¡¡vete!"- pensaba Sora mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, había comenzado a escuchar esa voz cuando decidió no hablar mas y cuando estaba sola esa voz sé hacia mas fuerte

- todos estarían mejor sin ti, porque tú eres la culpable de todo lo que esta sucediendo

-" no quiero lastimar a nadie, no quiero"

- entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer

- "no lo quiero hacer"

- entonces que se mueran todos tus amigos

Esas palabras causaron una reacción terrible en Sora a tal grado que se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a su mesa de noche donde en la gaveta había una pequeña cuchilla que utilizaba para los arreglos florales, un día la dejo allí y se olvido de ella, la miro por un rato, después de pensarlo mucho la tomo

- hazlo, solo tienes que pasarlo por tus muñecas, no es tan difícil

Sora acerco la cuchilla hacia su muñeca izquierda, se detuvo por un momento

- solo hazlo y todo acabara

Cuando toco su piel con la cuchilla

- "sabes que yo estaré allí cuando me necesites"- escucho la voz de Taichi, Sora miro a la puerta, pero el no estaba allí, lo había imaginado, pero algo era cierto Tai siempre estaría con ella

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, estaba a punto de cortarse las venas

- " que rayos estaba haciendo"- penso mientras tiraba la cuchilla a una de las esquinas de la habitación- "esto sé esta saliendo de control, no podré yo sola"

Sora se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras seguía llorando

- "si vuelvo a escuchar esa voz, no estoy segura de lo que podrá pasar"

En el colegio

Taichi se encontraba en su salón de clases- "Sora que puedo hacer para ayudarte, si no quieres escucharnos y mucho menos hablar con nosotros, ¿qué es lo que té pasa, quiero ayudarte pero no se como"- pensaba Taichi, mientras escribía sobre un papel

- ¿Yagami te sabes la respuesta, ¡¡Yagami!

Taichi seguía metido en su pensamiento hasta que un borrador de pizarra le dio en la cara

- Yagami te pregunte si te sabias la respuesta

- perdón maestro pero es que estaba distraído

- que te parece si te sales del salón y te vas al pasillo a pensar

- esta bien- dijo Taichi saliendo de lo más tranquilo de salón

lo que asombro al profesor ya que siempre que lo castigaba el se inventaba cualquier excusa loca con tal de librarse del castigo y esta vez salió sin objeción

en el pasillo

- aquí puedo pensar mejor sin estar escuchando al profesor- Taichi miro el papel en el cual minutos antes estaba escribiendo algo- espero que con esto, sepas que puedes contar conmigo

por la tarde

los demás niños elegidos salieron del colegio y se dirigieron a casa de Sora

- pasen Sora sigue en su cuarto- dijo la madre de Sora a los chicos que acababan de llegar

Sora seguía sentada a un lado de la cama, ya no lloraba pero todavía tenia algo rojos los ojos, mirando a la nada

- ¿estuviste llorando Sora?- pregunto Yamato, pero Sora ya no escuchaba

Taichi paso una mano frente a los ojos de Sora, siempre la había sacado de sus pensamientos así, pero Sora ni siquiera vio la mano de Tai

- ¿Sora?- pregunto Taichi- sigue igual

Los niños elegidos como en la mañana se pusieron a hacer algo pasa pasar el tiempo, mientras que Mimi, Hikari, Takeru, Koushirou, Iori, y Jyou hacían las tareas que les habían asignado ese día, Yamato, Ken y Miyako jugaban cartas sentados en el suelo, Taichi estaba sentado junto a la ventana viendo hacia fuera

Taichi penso un largo rato y luego se dirigió a donde estaba Sora quien estaba sentada sobre su cama

- Sora- le susurró

pero Sora no lo miro, entonces Taichi tomo la mano de Sora

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo- le susurro Taichi mientras dejaba en su mano el papel en el que estaba escribiendo cuando estaba en clases

luego se dirigió otra vez a la ventana

Nuevamente se hizo de noche y Sora no dijo nada

todos se despidieron de la madre de Sora y se fueron hacia sus casas

mientras Hikari y Taichi caminaban hacia su casa

- oye Hikari

- si hermano

- creo que Sora esta empeorando- dijo Taichi, mientras recordaba todas las veces en que había tomado la mano de Sora y esta siempre respondía con un pequeño apretón, pero esta vez no lo recibió

En casa de Sora

Sora continuaba en su cuarto, cuando su madre llego a darles las buenas noches

- Buenas noches hija... sabes que nos preocupamos por ti y deseamos saber que es lo que té pasa, tus amigos vienen porque te quieren y no les gustaría que algo malo te pase- se acerco a Sora y le dio un beso en la frente- a mi tampoco me gusta verte así, hija si te puedo ayudar en algo no dudare en hacerlo - arropo a Sora con las sabanas y salió del cuarto

Sora quien todavía tenia el papel en su mano, se levanto y encendió la lampara que estaba junto a ella

Miro el papel un momento y luego lo abrió, lo que decía era: "Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites, no te preocupes todo estará bien"

- Todo estará bien, uy que cursi

- "cállate"- nuevamente era esa voz

- tu crees que es tu amigo, pero no lo es

- "eso es mentira, Tai es mi amigo, es mi mejor amigo"

- mentira

- "tu no sabes nada"

- si lo sé, porque yo soy tu, y sé todo lo que piensas

-" es mentira, tu no eres yo y mucho menos sabes lo que me pasa"

- si lo sé, y sé que quieres que todo esto termine

- " si quiero que termine pero..."

- lo vez, se lo que piensas y se que tienes la respuesta para salir de todo esto

- "No lo sé"

- si lo sabes intentaste hacerlo esta mañana

- "mentira, esa no es la salida, solo estas tratando de confundirme"

- sabes que esa es la salida, pero tienes miedo

- "¡¡¡¡cállate!"

- sabes que es la verdad es la única salida

-" déjame en paz"- penso mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir

- es la única salida

- "¡¡¡No!"-

Sora se dirigió al teléfono y marco un numero, del otro lado de la línea se escucho una voz que decía- buenas noches, familia Yagami

Sora sentía la necesidad de hablar ya que quien había contestado era Taichi, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía el único sonido que salió fue un pequeño sollozo producto del llanto

- ¿Sora, eres tu?- Pregunto Taichi

- el no es tu amigo, solo finge serlo- le decía aquella voz

- ¿qué tienes Sora, ¿Sora?

- no tienes amigos, no tienes a nadie, ¿entonces para que sigues viviendo?

-" eso no es cierto"- Sora colgó el teléfono

- sabes que tengo la razón, y yo sé que quieres hacerlo

- "déjame en paz, ya no quiero escucharte"- penso Sora mientras se envolvía entre las sabanas

- entonces lo que quieres es lastimar a tus amigos

- "no"

- entonces porque no lo haces y terminas con todo esto

- "quiero que todo esto se termine..."

- entonces quieres que ellos salgan lastimados

-"no"

- termina con esto y ellos no saldrán lastimados por tu culpa

- "no quiero lastimar a mis amigos"

- entonces hazlo y termina con esto de una buena vez

- "esta no es la salida"

- es la salida y tú lo sabes

- "no quiero que mis amigos salgan lastimados, pero no creo que esta sea la salida"

- que egoísta eres, con tal de que tu estés bien no te importa lo que le pase a tus amigos

- "eso no es cierto, si me importan mis amigos"

- demuéstralo, si tanto quieres a tus amigos tírate por la ventana y acaba con tu vida para que tus amigos se salven

- "esta no puede ser la única forma de salvar..."

- si la es y lo sabes, pero veo lo poco que te importan tus amigos

- " si es la única manera de salvar a mis amigos entonces..."

Sora se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana

- "y con esto, todo se acabara"

- ya veras que si, todos se solucionara

- "crees que esta es la única manera" – apoyándose en la ventana

- si, esta es la única manera, si quieres que tus amigos se salven tienes que hacerlo

Sora miro hacia abajo, estaba muy alto y sin duda si se tiraba era muerte segura

-"no quiero hacerlo"

- entonces quieres que tus amigos mueran

- "no"

- entonces tienes que hacerlo

Sora se subió al marco de la ventana, todavía estaba envuelta con las sabanas

- " Tai perdóname, pero si esta es la única manera, entonces tengo que hacerlo" – penso Sora mientras soltaba una de las manos del marco de la ventana

- ¡¡¡Sora! ¿Qué haces?- grito Taichi mientras tomaba la mano que acababa soltar y la aló hacia adentro

Al verla fuera de peligro, Tai no pudo evitar abrasarla, Sora correspondió a ese abrazo colocando su rostro sobre el pecho de Tai, ante esto Tai la abrazo mas fuerte, sentirla así de cerca era lo mejor del mundo y a la vez lo peor, ya que Sora era la novia de su mejor amigo y no podía hacerle esto, Sora sintió los brazos de Taichi alrededor de su cintura de alguna manera esto le hacia pensar que todos estaría bien

- Sora ¿qué tienes?- le susurro Taichi al oído a Sora

Sora no respondió simplemente se aferro a la camisa de Taichi y comenzó a llorar, Tai al ver la reacción de Sora agacho su rostro a la altura del rostro de Sora

- todo estará bien- le volvió a susurrar

Sora seguía llorando ya no sabia que hacer, todo se estaba saliendo de control, había intentado suicidarse, ya no se reconocía y lo peor de todo es que estaba mas confundida que en un principio y esto la hacia llorar mas amargamente, Tai la dejo desahogarse por un rato mas quizá el estaba tan desesperado como Sora no por cargar con visiones sino por no poder ayudar a su amiga

Tai puso la mano derecha en el mentón de Sora y levanto su rostro, él verla llorar y no saber que hacer hizo que se le vidriaran los ojos rodando después una lagrima por su Mejía, miro fijamente a los ojos a Sora y esta se calmo un poco, luego puso su frente sobre la frente de Sora, haciendo que sus narices casi se tocaran paso la mano que tenia en el mentón a la Mejía de Sora

- no te preocupes todo va a estar bien... yo estaré contigo y te ayudare no importa lo que sea... ya no llores mas – dijo Taichi con la voz entrecortada

- Tai... - dijo antes de desmayarse

Taichi la tomo en sus brazos pero fue tan inesperado lo que paso que este se cayo al suelo sentado con Sora apoyada en su pecho

- ¡¡¡Sora!- grito la señora Takenoushi quien estaba en la puerta del cuarto viendo toda la escena, y corrió donde se estaban Taichi y Sora

Taichi tomo en brazos a la pelirroja y la llevo hasta su cama

- ¿qué tiene Sora?- preguntó una desesperada señora

- No lo sé pero esta muy pálida, será mejor que llame una ambulancia

- ya la llamo- dijo antes de correr al teléfono

Sora estaba muy pálida y tenia las manos muy frías

- Sora despierta, por favor- decía Taichi Tratando inútilmente de despertar a Sora- Despierta por favor...

continuara...

que les pareció... si ya lo sé, soy una loca compulsiva, obsesionada con suicidios XP, ya que estos tres primeros capítulos están relacionados con suicidios, pero no se la crean yo no soy así, a partir del siguiente capitulo les prometo que nadie va a intentar suicidarse, o al menos eso espero XD

Esta vez no me la agarre con Yamato y no hice nada que pudiera afectar su integridad física, o.O

creo que hasta amenazas de muerte tuve cuando creyeron que Yamato había muerto

pues como continuara este capitulo, no se los voy a decir tienen que esperar al próximo capitulo D, ta bien ya no insistan hay les va un pequeño adelanto:

Una nueva alumna llega a la secundaria ¿cómo afectara esto a los niños elegidos?

Sora sigue sin hablar hasta que alguien le hace entender que lo que hace es un error y que esa no es la salida y lo dice por experiencia propia ¿quién será ese alguien?

Sora al fin toma una decisión acerca de lo que va a hacer ¿qué será?

Preguntas, comentarios, dudas, errores o lo que sea, dejen reviews con sus correos para que les pueda contestar, pero dejen review porfa,


	4. ¿¿la solucion a mis problemas?

¿Como han estado? Espero que bien

antes que nada quiero disculparme por no actualizar el mes anterior, se suponía que iba a actualizar cada mes pero el mes pasado no pude actualizar por que estaba trabajando, si era uno de eso trabajos sobrexplotadores en donde te pagan poco, pero al menos te pagan, también por todo e trabajo que trae la Navidad y que hay que visitar a la familia etc. Etc. Etc.

Otro motivo que tuve para actualizar hasta hoy (a pesar que ya había terminado el capitulo el 29 de diciembre) fue porque hoy 5 de enero es mi cumpleaños y quise darme este capitulo de regalo de mi para mi XDDD

En fin ya no los voy a aburrir con mi bla bla bla y aquí esta el cuarto capitulo

------------

------------

EL MAÑANA LO ESCRIBES HOY

¿¿la solucion a mis problemas?

------------

Las 12:30 de la media noche marcaba el reloj de la sala de espera, la señora Takenouchi había ido a preguntar como seguía su hija pero recibió la misma respuesta que media hora antes: "el doctor ya va a salir, por favor espere un poco mas"

Mientras que Taichi sentado en una silla miraba muy cansado el reloj, hasta le parecía que caminaba mas lento, cerro un momento los ojos para recordar lo que había pasado unas horas antes

FLASH BACK

En la casa de Taichi

- Taichi ¿no vas a comer?- pregunto la señora Yagami al ver a su hijo pensativo y moviendo la comida con la cuchara de un lado al otro del plato

- no tengo hambre Mamá, con permiso, me retiro- dijo Taichi levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, pero antes de llegar, el teléfono sonó y como él era el que estaba mas cerca lo atendió

- buenas noches, familia Yagami –dijo Taichi, esperando la respuesta del otro lado pero lo único que escucho fue un pequeño sollozo, en ese momento tuvo el presentimiento de que se trataba de Sora - ¿Sora, eres tu?- pregunto Taichi, pero nadie respondía - ¿qué tienes Sora, ¿Sora? – volvió a preguntar pero ya estaba seguro que se trataba de Sora, no sabia como pero cuando colgaron el teléfono del otro lado, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar- tengo que salir Mamá- grito Taichi tomando la bicicleta de una pequeña bodega estaba polvosa ya que hace mucho no la usaba

- ¿a donde vas?- pregunto La señora Yagami

- a casa de Sora, ahora no te puedo explicar porque tengo prisa- respondió Taichi, quien se llevaba la bicicleta a cargas para bajar hasta el primer piso

al llegar abajo monto en la bicicleta y se fue a toda prisa a casa de Sora, tenia el presentimiento que si no llegaba a tiempo algo muy malo iba a pasar, Sora no vivía muy lejos pedaleo por varias cuadras, al llegar a la entrada del edificio donde quedaba el departamento de Sora, dejó tirada la bicicleta y subió corriendo por las escaleras, llego casi sin aire a la entrada del departamento y toco el timbre varias veces

La señora Takenouchi ya se iba a acostar cuando escucho el timbre varias veces, quien estuviera tocando estaba muy desesperado por entrar- ¿quien es?

- señora abra la puerta, soy yo Taichi

- ¿Taichi? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la señora abriendo la puerta

- ahora no ahí tiempo, tengo que ver como se encuentra Sora- dijo Taichi dirigiéndose al cuarto de Sora, al abrir la puerta, vio a Sora parada en el marco de la ventana ¿estaba dispuesta a tirarse? Vio como soltó una de las manos que la mantenía sujeta a la ventana - ¡¡¡Sora! ¿Qué haces? - gritó Taichi tomando la mano de Sora y la aló hacia adentro

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con ella? Sora no era así, ella nunca había tratado de hacerse daño, si hubiera llegado un momento después no sabia lo que hubiera pasado, pero ella estaba bien y en esos momentos era lo único que le importaba, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que abrasarla, sintió como Sora apoyo su rostro en el pecho de él...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Taichi se había quedado dormido, pero cuando la señora Takenouchi se sentó junto a él, hizo que se despertara

- perdón no quise despertarte- le dijo la señora al notar que Tai se despertó algo alterado

- no se preocupe señora, yo no tenia que dormirme

- no digas eso, estas cansado y necesitas dormir, si quieres duerme un rato y en cuanto tenga noticias de Sora té despierto

- estoy bien, ya no tengo sueño

- llevamos casi cuatro horas aquí y no nos dan noticias de ella

- hay que esperar un poco mas, en realidad eso es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora

- Taichi, yo te quería preguntar ¿cómo supiste lo que iba a hacer Sora?

- no lo sé, solo tuve un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar

- a ya veo

- ni siquiera se ¿como lo supe?

- creo que eso pasa cuando dos personas se conocen tan bien que incluso saben lo que el otro esta pensando sin necesidad de palabras

Taichi se sonrojo- me gustaría pensar eso, pero si fue así entonces sabría por que Sora actúa como lo esta haciendo estos últimos días

- Taichi... ¿a ti te gusta Sora verdad?

Taichi se sonrojo mas al escuchar esa pregunta, no se la esperaba y menos de parte de ella

- yo... a mí... eh... pues... - era lo único que podía articular el castaño

- no te preocupes, no tienes que responder, fui muy mal educada al preguntar eso- dijo la señora, la reacción del joven le decía mucho mas que las palabras

hubo un momento de silencio

- ... si me gusta

- ¿por que no le has dicho nada?

- porque ella esta con Yamato, él es mi mejor amigo, y ella es feliz con el

- pero tu estarás bien

- si ella es feliz yo también lo soy

- se ve que de verdad la quie... - la señora Takenouchi no pudo terminar ya que alguien interrumpió

- ustedes son los familiares de la joven Takenouchi- pregunto un doctor a la señora y Taichi, quienes esperaban impacientemente por saber el estado de Sora

- si- contesto la señora

- la joven ya se encuentra estable, tubo una fuerte crisis nerviosa lo provoco que la presión arterial bajara y eso produjo el desmayo, pero todavía no podemos llegar a conclusiones hasta que no tengamos los resultados de los exámenes- siguió él medico

- ¿podemos pasar a verla?- pregunto la señora Takenouchi

- si pueden, pero intente que descanse ya que lo necesita- contesto el doctor

Sora que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones, ya estaba fuera de peligro, únicamente estaba conectada a unas maquinas que monitoreaban las pulsaciones

- ¿hija me escuchas?- pregunto la señora Takenouchi acercándose a la cama

Sora abrió un poco los ojos, pero el cansancio podía mas que ella y termino cerrándolos nuevamente

Taichi se acerco por el otro lado de la cama y tomo la mano de Sora ya no estaba fría y el color poco a poco volvía a las mejillas de la joven

Sora correspondió con el acostumbrado apretón, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados no estaba dormida, Taichi se alegro ante esta reacción

Permanecieron un rato mas velando el sueño de la pelirroja

-------

Varias horas después

La claridad del sol entraba por la ventana, Taichi abrió lentamente los ojos seguía en la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba Sora, todavía sostenía la mano de ella, estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos y la cabeza apoyados en la cama donde estaba Sora, levanto la mirada lentamente buscando a la señora Takenouchi, pero ella no estaba, luego dirigió la mirada donde se encontraba Sora y esta seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, se veía tan linda, tan indefensa, tan apacible quería protegerla y que nada malo le pasara.

Acerco la otra mano a la mejilla de Sora que ya había recuperado el color completamente y la acaricio suavemente, le alegraba mucho que ella estuviera bien, le atormentaba pensar que si hubiera llegado un minuto después...

-_ no tengo que pensar en eso, lo que importa es que ella esta bien_

tomó la mano de Sora con ambas manos y la acerco a sus labios dándole un beso en el dorso

_- me alegra que estés bien- _dijo mientras apoyaba la mano de Sora en la mejilla de él, cuando en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación

-_ buenos días Taichi- _dijo la mamá de Sora

_- buenos días señora- _contesto Taichi - _¿a dónde había ido?_

-_ fui a comer algo y a llamar a tus amigos, no te quise despertar porque anoche te veías tan cansado, y pense que seria mejor que descansaras un poco_

_- esta bien... ¿qué horas son? _

_- son las ocho de la mañana, llame a tu casa y le conté a tu mama todo lo que había pasado anoche, ella dijo que iba a llamar a la secundaria para pedir permiso para que faltes hoy_

_- esta bien... muchas gracias señora- _dijo Taichi cuando en ese momento le gruño el estomago, no había comido nada

La señora Takenoushi sonrío- _será mejor que vallas a comer algo, yo cuidare a Sora_

_- si, vuelvo enseguida- _dijo Taichi retirándose de la habitación

La señora observó a Taichi hasta que salió de la habitación y luego se dirigió hacia la cama de Sora –_se ve que te quiere mucho ¿me pregunto si ya te has dado cuenta?_

_- "lo se"-_ penso Sora quien había despertado minutos antes que Taichi, pero se hizo la dormida ya que no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie, además todavía estaba muy cansada

------

media hora después

Taichi regresaba de desayunar

- _¡¡Tai!-_ grito un joven rubio

Taichi se dio la vuelta y vio que se trataba de Yamato_ – Yamato, llegaste rápido_

Al llegar donde estaba Taichi, Yamato lo empujó con fuerza – _por que no me habías avisado _

_- yo..._

_- Sora es mi novia y tenia que estar con ella, ¿por qué no me avisaste?_

_- perdón, pero ya era muy de noche y pense que lo mejor seria llamarte en la mañana_

_- pero..._

_- lo mejor será que vayas a verla _

_- tienes razón, pero debiste avisarme- _dijo el rubio antes de irse al cuarto donde se encontraba Sora

Taichi al ver que Yamato se había ido dio un suspiro un tanto de alivio por evitar una pelea con Yamato y otro tanto por que ya no podría estar otro rato a solas con Sora

Camino mas despacio que Yamato entrando después de él la habitación, Sora todavía no despertaba o al menos eso creían, al entrar vio a Yamato sentado en la silla que estaba sentado él desde la noche anterior, miro por un momento como el rubio tomó la mano de Sora y le hablaba queriendo despertarla para ver como estaba, Taichi dio otro suspiro, quería estar en el lugar de Yamato

- _"que estoy pensando, se supone que yo ya tome una decisión, Yamato es mi mejor amigo y no puedo hacerle esto, y tampoco a Sora..."_

Taichi cerro la puerta suavemente, como queriendo que no notaran que estaba allí, y se acerco a la cama por el otro lado del que estaba el rubio, cerca de donde se encontraba la señora Takenouchi quien seguía muy de cerca los movimientos del castaño como sabiendo lo que pensaba

_- Yamato ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a preguntar si los exámenes que le hicieron a Sora ayer ya están listos? –_ pregunto la señora Takenouchi

- _mm... eta bien_

Taichi se asombro por lo que hizo la mamá de Sora, era como si le daba otra oportunidad para estar a solas con Sora

_- Taichi ¿la cuidas un momento mientras regresamos?- _pregunto la señora Takenouchi otra vez

_- Sí... -_ respondió algo tenso el castaño

Taichi espero hasta que los dos salieron y en cuanto escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose dio otro suspiro de alivio

- _hay Sora tu mamá si que me pone en situaciones difíciles_

nuevamente Taichi vio a Sora acostada en la cama, esta vez se sentó en la silla que había ocupado la señora Takenouchi al otro lado de la cama, con la otra mano quito un mechón de cabello que caía sobre el rostro de ella, acariciando de paso la mejilla, el mentón y por ultimo los labios sintiendo con sus dedos la piel suave de la joven, tenia ganas de besarla, de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero...

_- ¡¡ Taichi Yagami deja de pensar en eso!- _grito Taichi tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, Sora se asusto al escuchar el grito lo que provoco que al fin abriera los ojos – _perdón, perdón Sora no quise despertarte ni mucho menos asustarte, yo solo... yo solo... me alegro que al fin despertaste- _(que manera de cambiar el tema)

Sora no respondió solo miro seriamente la mano la mano de Taichi que tomando la mano de ella

Taichi al ver la mirada seria de la joven, simplemente soltó la mano y con un tono triste dijo- _perdón si hice algo que no debía yo solo quería ver si estabas bien _

Sora suavizo un poco la mirada y se dio la vuelta para que Taichi no siguiera hablando, todavía no sentía ganas de hablar y menos con Taichi no porque estuviera enojada con él, no, no lo estaba mas bien no lo quería enfrentar porque temía lo que el pensaría de ella en ese momento, por lo débil que había sido ella al querer encontrar una salida fácil a sus problemas al intentar suicidarse

Taichi temía que Sora regresara hacia atrás y evitara hablar otra vez, ¿volver atrás? Si volver atrás porque la noche anterior había hablado, había dicho su nombre antes de caer inconsciente entre sus brazos – _no tienes que hablar si no quieres, solo te quería decir que me alegra mucho que todavía sigas aquí con nosotros _

Sora evitaba llorar, a ella también le alegraba estar todavía aquí, pero de algo estaba segura, lo que había intentado hacer la noche anterior no se iba a repetir

Taichi se quedo sentado sin nada mas que hacer, no podía hacer nada mas

Minutos después llegaron Yamato y la mamá de Sora, quienes al verla despierta se alegraron mucho pero al darse cuenta que seguía sin hablar nuevamente sus ánimos volvieron a decaer

---------

Dos días después

todos los niños elegidos (menos Sora) se habían reunido

_- han pasado cinco días desde que Sora dejo de hablar- _dijo Yamato

_- lo peor es que si no sabemos lo que le pasa no podremos ayudarla- _siguió Mimi

_- ni siquiera a hablado con su madre- _dijo Miyako

_- es como si quisiera encerrarse en su propio mundo_- dijo Ken

_- ayer le dieron el alta en el hospital, que tal si hoy después de clases vamos donde ella- _agrego Hikari

_- entonces nos veremos aquí después de clases, pero ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestros salones de clases- _dijo Koushirou

dicho esto todos lo niños elegidos, excepto uno, se dirigieron a recibir clases

_- es como si quisiera encerrarse en su propio mundo... claro-_ dijo un jovencito de cabellos azules

En casa de Sora

-_ Sora un amigo vino a visitarte-_ dijo la señora Takenouchi a Sora para luego dirigirse al recién llegado- _pasa ella esta en su cuarto_

Sora estaba sentada en su cama mirando a la ventana, cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, ella lo vio de reojo

- _"¿Ken?"-_ penso la pelirroja, le sorprendió el hecho de que Ken llegara a su casa

- _buenos días- _dijo el joven con la cortesía que siempre lo acompañaba y de paso tratar de obtener la atención de la chica, cosa que no había obtenido o al menos eso era lo que él creía

La pelirroja aunque miraba hacia otro lado estaba muy pendiente de lo que hacia Ken principalmente saber la razón por la que había llegado

Ken dio un suspiro y siguió –_ Sora... aunque nos conocemos desde hace poco, te considero mi amiga, quizá no te lleves tan bien conmigo como lo haces con Taichi o con Yamato, pero yo también me preocupo por ti y mas porque yo pase casi por lo mismo..._

Sora seguía sin responder

_- sea lo que sea que te este pasando... no te lo puedes guardar para ti sola, por mas fuertes que seas te ira debilitando poco a poco, hasta llegar a un momento en que creas que ya no hay solución, eso lo aprendí por las malas_

Sora se voltea para ver a Ken, el se alegro al ver que por fin estaba recibiendo un poco de atención por parte de ella

_- somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti_

Ken miró al techo

_- hubo un tiempo en el que pense que todo lo malo que pasaba en mi casa era por mi culpa como la muerte de mi hermano... siempre me preguntaba ¿qué había hecho mal, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Y cosas por el estilo, a veces no podía dormir pensando en como solucionarlo solo, sin ayuda, no quería decirles a los demás por que no quería que se preocuparan por mi culpa... pero todos ustedes me hicieron ver que a veces las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar y no por eso es mi culpa, además... me enseñaron que la salida mas fácil no siempre es la correcta, no puedes desaparecer del mundo solo porque crees que el mundo te esta dando problemas que no puedes resolver_

Ken nuevamente miró a Sora y se alegro al ver que seguía atentamente a cada una de sus palabra, Ken le dio una cálida sonrisa a Sora

Ken siguió _- muchas veces vemos los problemas muy grandes porque los queremos resolver solos y otras veces nos culpamos tanto que no vemos que la salida esta frente a nosotros_

_- pero... -_ Sora batallaba con ella misma sobre si hablaba con Ken o no, finalmente decidió hacerlo-..._ pero como saber que hacer_

_- Sé que lo sabes, pero te has preocupado tanto que no ves la salida_

_- gracias Ken, me has ayudado mucho_

_- para que están los amigos, y si necesitas a un amigo yo y todos los demás estamos disponibles-_ dijo el joven peliazul antes de salir y dejar a una pensativa Sora

Sora quien seguía sentada sobre su cama meditando lo que momentos antes Ken le había hecho entender, como no hacerle caso si él mas que nadie comprendía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando, aunque sus casos no se parecían algo tenían en común, no querían causar mas daño y para evitarlo se alegaron del mundo

El una vez Káiser o emperador de los digimons se dio cuenta de sus errores y trato de cambiar no si antes cargar con las culpas de todo lo que había hecho, no iba a permitir que Sora pasara por lo mismo y que la depresión la obligara a hacer cosas que después se arrepentiría de haber hecho, era por eso que había llegado ese día a la casa de Sora y ella lo comprendía a la perfección

_- ...a veces la salida esta frente a nosotros pero nos culpamos tanto que no la podemos ver... -_ dijo Sora dirigiéndose a la ventana donde días antes había intentado suicidarse, pero sin esas intenciones esta vez, miro hacia fuera, decir que era una bonita vista era mentir ya que lo único que se miraba eran unos cuantos edificios habitacionales que estaban cerca de allí, nunca le gusto esa vista, quizá un arquitecto o un ingeniero disfrutaría esa vista ya que los edificios estaban muy bien construidos y con acabados perfectos, pero ella los miraba como simples cajones sin gracias donde las personas vivían demasiado cerca para su gusto, ella siempre había querido vivir en un lugar un tanto apartado donde podía estar tranquila, y que tuviera un lindo jardín, si, aunque no lo admitía le gustaban las flores lo que no le gustaba era ver como comerciaban con ellas, como hacían arreglos con ellas y las vendía, ella prefería verlas sembradas en un jardín, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba dándole largas al asunto tratando de escapar a los problemas

sacudió un poco la cabeza, respiro profundo y esta vez trato de no distraerse

-_ Yamato es quien moriría primero..._

-------------

En la secundaria

La campana sonaba en señal que las clases habían concluido Taichi y Yamato se levantaron de sus asientos, mientras que Yamato comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta del salón, Taichi observo el asiento vacío de Sora que quedaba justo delante de él asiento de él y a la par de él de Yamato, para luego alcanzar a Yamato

Mientras los dos amigos caminaban hacia la entrada principal, vieron como un auto de color negro se detenía justo frente a ellos y de él salió una señora con aspecto de pocos amigos seguida por una hermosa jovencita quizá de la misma edad que la de los dos amigos, en verdad era linda tenia el cabello de color castaño claro llegaba hasta la cintura, los ojos color miel y la piel blanca, al pasar junto a los dos amigos se detuvo por un momento los miro de pies a cabeza y luego siguió su camino

_- ya se esta asiendo tarde y debo pasar por la casa de Sora, nos vemos Taichi_

_- espera... _– Taichi no pudo terminar la frase ya que Yamato se había ido, el quería ir con el a la casa de Sora, pero era mas que obvio que Yamato quería estar un momento a solas con Sora-_ Yo también quería ir_ – dijo para si mismo Taichi, cuando recordó a la chica que minutos antes había bajado del auto negro la busco con la mirada y descubrió que no estaba muy lejos de él, la señora que la acompañaba al parecer la madre hablaba con el director de la secundaria y la joven apenas y ponía atención a la platica, simplemente recorría los alrededores del colegio con la mirada

- _Yagami, si no te vas a ir, podrías hacerme un favor- _grito el director mientras que Taichi se acercaba a ellos – _le podrías enseñar los alrededores a la señorita Tsukawa_

_- si-_ apenas pudo decir Taichi cuando los dos adultos se retiraron a tratar los últimos detalles del traslado de la joven a esa secundaria, quedando los dos jóvenes solos –_ sí... si me sigues té... te enseño los alrededores- _ dijo un "poco" nervioso Taichi

- _esta bien-_ dijo la joven con mucha cortesía

Caminaron un poco en silencio hasta que Taichi por fin termino con el silencio –_ por aquí esta la cafetería, el lugar más importante en toda la secundaria, señorita _

-_ Kumiko me llamo Kumiko Tsukawa y te agradecería que me llamaras Kumiko-_ dijo la joven dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro

Caminaron otro rato mas mientras hablaban y Kumiko le contaba a Taichi todo lo que hacia en la ciudad donde vivía antes y porque del traslado de ella a esta secundaria, Taichi también descubrió que estaban en el mismo grado aunque no sabia si estarían en el mismo salón, ya sabiendo esto se dirigieron al salón de clases donde junto a Yamato y Sora recibían clases para que ella lo conociera si es que le tocaba allí, le mostró el asiento que utilizaba el antes de retirarse

- _muchas gracias Taichi _

- _de nada_- dijo con un tono rojo en la mejillas

regresaron a la dirección donde los esperaban el director y la madre de Kumiko

------------

el timbre de la puerta sonó y fue la madre de Sora quien atendió

- _oh eres tu Yamato pasa_

Sora quien seguía viendo por la ventana ni se percato cuando abrieron la puerta

- _Sora, Yamato ah venido a verte, pasa Yamato_

- _hola Sora ¿te sientes mejor?_

Sora volteo a ver a Yamato y le dedico una sonrisa, la cual sabia que Yamato adoraba y como era de esperarse Yamato se acerco a ella adoraba esa sonrisa poso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Sora

- _sabes que te amo ¿verdad?_- dijo dándole un beso en la otra mejilla

- _yo también te amo_- respondió ella casi en un susurro

Yamato no pudo ocultar el asombro abrió la boca lo mas que pudo para luego convertirla en una amplia sonrisa – _Sora hablaste_- dijo casi gritando

- _si_- dijo Sora calmada_- y dije que te amo_

Yamato la tomo por la cintura y la elevo un poco del suelo para dar una vuelta, no podía ocultar la alegría

- _yo también te amo, sabes que te amo, eres lo mas importante para mi_

-----------

-----------

pues aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, ya se, ya se lo termine como final de telenovela barata(corte en lo mas interesante) pero es que sufrí de una crisis aguda de falta de inspiración y para seguir escribiendo algo que no sirva prefiero cortarlo aquí y seguir después cuando se me pase la crisis y lo escriba mejor XP

se que nunca eh agradecido a los que dejan review, pero esta vez si lo estoy haciendo GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEW especialmente a Iori jestez, chikage-sp, shAd3s.Darkness, kibun no tenshi porque ustedes son los que dejan los review que me levantan el animo y a los demas que han empezado a leer mi fic como sora yagami 84, Mariam Hiwatari, lucia y sailen en especial a esta ultima por los correos que me enviaste GRACIAS A TODOS

espero que este año que comienza les valla mucho mejor que en el que paso y que todo lo que tenga planeado para este año lo realicen

sayoonara

nyu

Puchiko Tsukino


	5. ¿¿Sabrá alguien que es lo correcto?

¡Hola! ¿¿¿¿Como estan?

¡Espero que bien!

Si ya lo se no tengo perdon por no haber actualizado antes, lo se y lo siento, pero es que en realidad no eh podido, mi computadora se arruino y no pude escribir nada hasta ahora

De veras lo siento T3T, solo espero que sigan leyendo mi fic y me sigan mandando los review que tanto me sirven, porque me levantan el animo y me ayudan a darme cuenta que hay alguien que lee lo que escribo

Por fa no se enojen con migo .

Espero que el siguiente capitulo sea de su agrado

**NOTA: **Quiero agregar que cuando alguien este pensando va a estar entre comillas y cursiva y cuando hablen solamente va a estar en cursiva (sin comillas), ténganlo muy presente

----------

El Mañana lo Escribes Hoy

¿¿Sabrá alguien que es lo correcto?

--------

Ya era muy entrada la tarde y se veia ya cansado el sol tratando de esconderse tras las montañas y dar paso a la noche, aunque ese momento todavia no llegaba, cuando dos pequeños niños profugos corrian para llegar a su lugar favorito

Momentos antes se encontraban jugando con los demas niños en el parque, siendo vigilados de cerca por sus madres, un momento de distraccion por parte de ellas y fue mas que suficiente para que ambos emprendieran el escape, aunque sea por un momento

Llegando al lugar detuvieron su marcha acelerada y disfrutaron de la vista que le ofrecia aquel mirador, se podia ver el parque no muy lejos de alli, en realidad aquel mirador quedaba cerca del parque, pero al ser ellos tan pequeños y con piernas tan cortas el camino se les hizo muy largo pensando que casi habian cruzado la ciudad

Se quedaron un momento mas en silencio un tanto para recuperar el aliento y otro por que querian disfrutar del lugar

-_ allí hay un edificio, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... ya no tengo dedos para seguir contando-_ dijo el niño

_- usa la otra mano-_ dijo la niña

_- aun asi no van a ser suficientes, es que hay muchos edificios_

_- si son mucho, casi no se miran arboles y plantas, solo en el parque_

_- si, la maestra dijo que las plantas son buenas_

_- no es solo eso, es que no me gusta vivir en edificios asi, quiero vivir en una casa grande con muchas habitacios sin tanta gente que te este diciendo: has esto, has aquello y bla, bla, bla, con una cocina muy grande y un enorme jar..._

_- ¿¿¿un enorme que?_

_- no te importa!_

_- ¿¿ibas a decir un enorme jardin verdad?... te gustan las flores, te gustan las flores!_

_- NO ME GUSTAN, las flores son de niñitas tontas, Y yo soy una niña fuerte, así que no me molestes si no quieres que te golpee_

_- O.O esta bien ya lo entendi, no te gustan las flores_

_- pero siempre quiero una casa grande y bonita_

_- entonces cuando seamos grandes tu y yo nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener una casa muy grande, con muchas habitaciones- _dijo el niño algo sonrojado apoyado en la cerca viendo hacia abajo

_- si- _respondio la niña tambien un poco sonrojada

_- sera mejor que nos vayamos, nuestras mamas ya deben estarnos buscando_

_- si, es cierto es mejor irnos, porque si no pueden encontrar nuestro lugar secreto y ya no podremos regresar_

_- si, la vez pasada casi nos encuentran_

_- y todo por que te distraiste demasiado y no te diste cuenta de la hora_

_- tu tambien te distraiste_

_- pero fue por tu culpa!_

_- no fue tu culpa!_

_- no fue la tuya!_

_- la tuya y ademas te gustan las flores!_

_- que dijiste! Esta me la vas a pagar_

_- si es que me alcanzas! _–dijo el niño antes de empezar a correr de regreso al parque

_- YA VAS A VER CUANDO TE ALCANZE!_

El parque ya estaba cerca, los niños ya estaban celebrando su victoria al no ser atrapados esta vez cuando

- _Sora Takenoushi!_- grito la madre de la pequeña

_- Taichi Yagami! _–grito de la misma manera la madre del niño aunque estaba un poco lejos de la otra

_- ¿¿¿donde te habías metido, me tenias preocupada!- _dijo la madre de la niña

_- ¿¿¿donde rayos estabas, ya veras cundo lleguemos a la casa!. No es posible que cada vez que venimos aquí me hagas lo mismo!_

_- de esta si no te escapas eh! Porque no me dices a donde vas?-_ dijo la madre de la niña cuando la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba con dirección de su casa

Casi al mismo tiempo la madre del niño lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo dirección contraria a la de la niña

El miraba con impotencia como la niña se alejaba cada vez mas y lo único que pudo hacer es estirar la otra manita tratando inútilmente de alcanzar la manita de la pequeña quien también intentaba vanamente lo mismo, aunque eso no les importaba mucho porque se volverían a ver……

En la primaria al día siguiente

Así que optaron mejor por decirse adiós……………

-----

Sora despertó en su cama, acaba de tener un sueño de cuando era pequeña, era acerca de la promesa que le hizo una vez un ahora joven castaño

Dio un suspiro

_- Tai no sabes cuanto quisiera que esa promesa se hiciera realidad- _dio otro suspiro, y miro un rato al techo- _…… pero que tonta soy, el talvez ni siquiera se acuerda……_

_------_

No muy lejos de allí taichi despertaba después de haber tenido un sueño acerca de cuando era niño y de la promesa que le hizo a una pelirroja

_- …valla si que era algo dramático cuando era pequeño…… pero una cosa si es cierta… casarme con ella es lo que mas quiero_

Intento volverse adormir pero no pudo, estaba a punto de dormirse de nuevo cuando sonó el despertador

_- 5 minutos más-_ dijo entre bostezos (n/a naaaa quien no ah dicho eso)

------

Sora se levanto y se dirigió al baño donde se daría una ducha, tal vez eso le ayude a aclarar las ideas

-_ porque todo tiene que ser así…-_ dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía en la ducha –_me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas en este momento- _dio un suspiro_ –no, mejor no, ya tengo muchos problemas por saber mas de la cuenta_

------

- _¡rayos! Se me hizo tarde, si no me apresuro no llegare a tiempo-_ dijo mientras se levantaba de lo mas rápido para alistarse a toda prisa

------

Un rato después en la secundaria

Sora llego al salón de clases, todavía no llegaba mucha gente, se sentó en su escritorio, vio a la puerta, sus compañeros comenzaban a llegar, cuando de entre ellos salio un agitado Tai

_- ¡buenos días Sora!-_ dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de atrás de Sora y recuperaba el aliento

_- buenos días Tai_

_- pensé que llegaría mas tarde, pero creo que corrí muy rápido_

_- ¿y eso porque? ¿Que paso? _

_- es que casi no eh dormido, tuve un sueño y después de eso no me pude volver a dormir_

_-… que… clase de sueño- _dijo Sora temiendo hacer la pregunta- _"será una visión como las que tengo, o acaso será algo mas"_

_- acerca de cuando éramos pequeños y nos escapábamos_

_- si lo recuerdo_

_- pues el sueño que tuve fue acerca de una de esas veces_

_- yo también soñé lo mismo_

_- ¿en serio? que coincidencia verdad_

_- tu crees_

_- oye y acerca de eso_

_- ¿si?_

_- pues esa vez cuando te prometí que… bueno tu sabes-_ Tai se había sonrojado

Sora también comenzaba a sonrojarse

_- pues yo… yo te quería decir_

_- Buenos días! Hola amor, hola Tai_

_- buenos días Matt_

_- buenos días Matt_

_- como estas amor-_ dijo Yamato dándole un beso a Sora

_- ¿bien y tu?_

_- ahora que te veo estoy mejor que nunca- _dijo apretándole una mejilla

_-" un poco mas y se lo digo… pero entonces que hubiera hecho?"- _pensó Taichi

_- ¡buenos días tengan todos! Tomen asiento y abra su libro de geometría en la pagina 76 comenzaremos con un nuevo tema _

Todos lo alumnos siguieron las indicaciones del maestro

Los minutos pasaron lentamente como es toda clase de matemáticas

_- con esto concluimos geometría por hoy, preguntas?_

Todo el salón levanto la mano

_- me imagine que pasaría algo así_ – dijo el maestro apoyando la mano en la frente _– mejor mañana seguimos con este tema y con las dudas…_

En ese momento tocaron la puerta del salón

_- pase_

Se trataba del director de la secundaria

_- buenos días tengan todos, el día de hoy les presentare la que de ahora en adelante será su nueva compañera_

Al decir esto una joven, la joven que el día de ayer había visto y enseñado la escuela, entro al salón

_- su nombre es Kumiko Tsukawa_

_- buenos días compañeros mi nombre es como lo dijo el director: Kumiko Tsukawa, seré su compañera de ahora en adelante espero que nos llevemos bien_

_- entonces con su permiso yo me retiro- _dijo el director

_- ¿señorita tsukawa verdad, le gustaría hablarnos un poco de usted_

_- pues nací al este de Kyoto, pero mi padre trabaja en una empresa en la cual tiene que viajar de un lugar a otro del país, y pues como tiene que quedarse en esos lugares por mucho tiempo, mi madre y yo lo acompañamos, hace poco tuvo que trabajar en Okinawa, esta vez le toco trabajar aquí en Tokio, así que nos mudamos de allá_

_- bueno señorita Tsukawa mucho gusto, puede tomar asiento… a ver donde hay un asiento libre… a si a la par de Taichi Yagami –_ dijo el maestro mientras señalaba a Tai

Al decir esto Tai se puso de pie para que Kumiko lo viera mejor, en efecto Kumiko lo localizo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba

_- hola Taichi_

_- hola Kumiko_

_- ¿¿ustedes dos se conocían?- _pregunto Yamato

_- ayer le mostré un poco de la escuela_

_- así que… Kumiko Tsukawa, mucho gusto mi nombre es Sora Takenoushi_

_- y mi nombre es Yamato, mucho gusto señorita Tsukawa_

_- solo Kumiko, llámenme Kumiko por favor_

_- entonces Kumiko…, te va a gustar mucho nuestra secundaria- _continuo Sora

_- creo que ya me esta empezando a gustar- _dijo Tsukawa mientras miraba de reojo a Tai, aunque nadie se dio cuenta de eso

-_ oye y ya conoces gente aquí?-_ siguió Sora

_- si, a mis vecinos, pero son poco los de mi edad_

_- que te parece si hoy a la salida te vienes con nosotros y así te presentamos a nuestros amigos, digo si no tienes ningún compromiso- _dijo Tai

_- eso estaría muy bien, así conoces mas chicos de tu edad- continuo Matt_

_- no lo se, no me gustaría ser una molestia_

_- no eres una molestia así que no te preocupes_- dijo Sora

_- esta bien, entonces iré con ustedes_

_- allá atrás por favor un poco menos de platica_

_- si-_ dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

Otra vez otro día interminable de clases llego al final (n/a es lo que digo yo siempre)

_- así que Kumiko, y vienes de Okinawa-_ dijo Mimi

_- valla es muy lejos de aquí- _siguió Jyou

_- te debes de sentir muy triste al dejar a todos tus amigo- _dijo Iori

_- pues en realidad no conocía a mucha gente mi papa viaja mucho por su trabajo y mi mama y yo vamos con el_

_- ¿¿siempre lo acompañan?- _pregunto Mimi

_- solo cuando tiene que quedarse por mucho tiempo en un lugar_

_- ¿y en Okinawa cuanto tiempo se estuvieron?- _pregunto Sora

_- un año…, mas o menos eso es lo que nos quedamos en algún lugar_

_- ¿entonces aquí también?-_ pregunto Tai

_- no aquí creo que va a ser donde nos vamos a quedar definitivamente, eso es lo que ellos me dijeron_

_- te va a gustar vivir aquí, ya lo veras- _le dijo Tk

_- si, y muchas gracias por todo_

_- yo ya me tengo que ir, es que me inscribí en otro curso adicional, mucho gusto de conocerte Kumiko- _dijo Jyou

_- yo también me tengo que ir, fue agradable conocerte Kumiko- _siguió Koushiro

_- y yo también me voy y lo mismo te digo Kumiko, mucho gusto- _dijo Iori

Y así cada uno tomo su camino, hasta que solo quedaron Taichi, Yamato, Sora y Kumiko

_- yo también me tengo que ir, le prometí a mi mama que le ayudaría con los arreglos_

_- te acompaño amor, nos vemos mañana_

Dicho esto se fueron dejando a Tai y kumiko

_- entonces nos vemos mañana Kumiko… ¿¿sabes el camino hacia tu casa?_

_- pues… creo que si… pero_

_- mejor te acompaño… no quiero que te pierdas_

_- muchas gracias Tai, creo que te voy a contratar de guía turístico_

_- pues… si me acompaña señorita, a su derecha puede ver la fuente del parque _n.n

_- valla señor guía turístico nunca había visto algo así _n.n- dijo para seguirle el juego

_- pues para que veas que aquí hay cosas únicas_

Después de caminar un rato

-_ ¿¿hasta ahora como te ah parecido nuestra ciudad?_

_- pues me ah agradado mucho, todo es muy bonito_

_- ¿pero viajando tanto has conocido muchos lugares diferentes verdad?_

_- si, pero aquí me ah gustado mucho_

_- a si y que es lo que mas te gusta_

_- que hay mucha gente… me gusta estar rodeada de gente sabes… no soporto la soledad_

_- pues creo que de aquí a un tiempo estarás harta de tanta gente_

_- ¿tu crees?_

_- la mayoría de los que vivimos aquí ya lo estamos… me imagino que a ti también_

_- no lo creo, me gusta mucho vivir así_

_- ¿así como?_

_- pues… todo… las tiendas, la tecnología, la comida, los edificios tan grandes_

_- ¿te gustan los edificios?_

_- si, es que hay tantos y tan bonitos_

_- valla… _- después de decir eso se quedo pensando un rato

_- Tai_

_- …_

_- ¿Tai?_

_- ah?... perdón es que me quede pensando_

_- si lo note, pero que seria lo que te pensaste porque te quedaste ido_

_- em… yo… este… pues recordé a alguien que me dijo que los edificios no le gustaban para nada_

_- ¿alguien que no le guste los edificios?_

_- tu la conoces es Sora_

_- ah… con que es Sora… te cuento algo curioso_

_- aja_

_- al principio pensé que ustedes dos eran novios_

_- ¿nov… novios? ¿Ella y yo? No, como cree_

_- solo lo pensé pero después me di cuenta que era la novia de Yamato_

_- a ya… ¿oye ya estamos cerca de tu casa, si recuerdas donde es tu casa_

_- ¿¿espera un momento… donde estamos? No recuerdo este lugar, ¿¿donde esta mi casa?_

_- ¿¿¿QUE? Como que no lo recuerdas_

_- XDDD, son bromas, estaba jugando solo quería ver que cara ponías, ya estamos cerca_

_- oye… y porque creías que Sora y Yo éramos… pues… novios_

_- porque se veían mucho, tu la mirabas a ella cuando ella miraba al pizarrón y viceversa _

_- en serio_

_- si_

_- ella es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde niños y la quiero mucho… pero no somos novios_

_- allí es donde vivo- _dijo señalando un complejo de apartamentos

_- bueno entonces mi labor como guía turístico a terminado_

_- muchas gracias señor guía turístico, este viaje a sido muy educativo n.n_

_- no olvide recomendarme con sus conocidos para que me contraten n.n_

_- nos vemos mañana en la secundaria_

_- hasta mañana entonces_

--------

_- oye Matt_

_- ¿si?_

_- ¿me quieres mucho?_

Matt no se esperaba esta pregunta por parte de la pelirroja, llevaban un rato caminando en silencio hasta que Sora rompió el silencio así, Matt miro fijamente a los ojos a Sora tomo entre sus manos el rostro de ella

_- claro que te quiero mucho, te amo eres mi vida_- dijo antes de darle un beso

_- gracias Matt-_ dijo mientras lo abrazaba

_- ¿Sora estas bien?_- Matt correspondió al abrazo rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de su novia

_- si, es solo que quería escucharlo_

_- pues entonces… te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo-_ le dijo al oído

Sora hundió su rostro en el pecho de Yamato, mientras que él acariciaba su cabello

_- "¿será esto lo correcto, espero que si"- _pensó Sora_- Matt?_

_- ¿si?_

_- ¿la alumna nueva es simpática verdad?_

_- si, me callo bien… pero tu eres mas linda_

_- / gracias Matt… pero tu que opinas… ¿se lleva muy bien con Tai verdad?_

_- sabes que ya había pensado eso_

_- ¿a si?_

_- si, harían muy buena pareja_

_- tu crees… pero apenas y la conocemos, no sabemos quien exactamente, solo la conocemos de unas cuantas horas… y la verdad… pues_

_- Sora_

_- ¿si?_

_- quien te escucha pensaría que… bueno que estas celosa_

_- no… no es eso… es que Tai es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños y solo… pues solo quiero lo mejor para el_

_- Tai también es mejor amigo y también quiero lo mejor para, y Kumiko me parece que es una buena persona_

_- harían una linda pareja verdad_

_- si, pero no como tu y yo _n.n

_- / si- _tomó la mano de Matt y siguieron caminando

--------

Al día siguiente

_- con esto damos por concluido las clases por hoy-_ dijo el maestro mientras guardaba sus libros

_- no hay nada mejor que escuchar esa frase un viernes por la tarde-_ dijo Taichi con una sonrisa en el rostro

_- vamos al parque para ver a lo demás-_ dijo Matt con la mochila en la mano

_- ¿vendrás con nosotros Kumiko?-_ pregunto Sora

_- si_

------

En el parque

_- …se llama infarto y es la mas alta, rápida y atemorizante que hay en todo Japón_- explicaba Daisuke con los ojos llenos de entusiasmo mientras movía las manos como loco, cuando llegaron Yamato, Sora, Taichi y Kumiko

_- ¿de que hablas?-_ pregunto Tai

_- de la nueva atracción del parque de diversiones de Odaiba: "la montaña Rusa Infarto"-_ dijo Daisuke

_- estábamos planeando ir este domingo-_ continuo Miyako

_- seria una buena oportunidad para llevar a Kumiko y que lo conozca_- dijo Sora - _¿puedes ir?_

_- si, me daría mucho gusto ir con ustedes_

_- entonces este domingo nos vemos en la entrada- _concluyo Koushiro

El domingo

_- es mucho mas grande de lo que me imagine!- _grito Daisuke

_- y con tu concepto de la velocidad al parecer mas rápida de lo que pensaste-_ dijo jyou

_- ¬¬ como tu digas jyou_

Después de subirse dos veces al infarto y que jyou vomitara tres veces, decidieron descansar un rato y sentarse en un lugar para poder comer algo

_- … sentir el aire que pega en tu cara y la velocidad con la que das los giros, y aunque gritaras fuerte no te podías escuchar_

_- quizás tu no te escuchabas Daisuke, pero yo no aguantaba con oídos con Sora a mi lado_

_- Matt ¬¬_

_- o.O lo siento amor, pero es que gritas algo fuerte y mis pobres oídos…_

_- Matt ¬¬_

_- esta bien, esta bien tu voz es como la de un ángel n.n_

_- ¬¬_u

El lugar que escogieron para comer era un pequeño parque dentro del parque de diversiones… tenia varios árboles y bancas con mesas, una muy bonita de vista de todos los juegos y de la gente gritando

_- tengo sed, quiero un refresco, ¿quieres uno Sora?_

_- no, gracias Matt_

Al irse Matt, Sora quedo sola, ella observo a todos a su alrededor, sin duda había sido buena idea ir ese día al parque, podía despejarse un poco de todos lo problemas, una imagen le llamo la atención era Ken que no dejaba de ver a Miyako como queriendo decir algo parecía que le costaba decírselo y por lo visto se dio por vencido por que se fue a sentar solo en la hierva, Sora se levanto del lugar donde estaba y se fue a sentar con el

_- hola, como estas_

_- pues… bien_

_- ¿bien?_

_- bueno no… pero si_

_- a ver no entiendo_

_- es solo… solo que… porque nunca puedo hablar bien cuando estoy cerca de ella_

_- ¿de Miyako?_

_- tan obvio soy_

_- si, pero que es los que pasa_

_- es que… bueno yo… mejor no_

_- recuerdas que te debo un favor verdad_

_- no te preocupes por eso no me debes ningún favor_

_- digas lo que digas yo tengo que pagarte ese favor, así que si puedo ayudarte en algo dímelo_

_- bueno esta bien… tu eres una chica_

_- que observador_

_- / no es a eso que me refería, si no que eres una chica y sabes como actúan las chicas verdad_

_- si, eso supongo_

_- bueno es que yo… no se porque me pongo así cuando estoy cerca de ella, es mas solo hablar de ella me pone nervioso… y yo… pues yo… apenas y puedo hablar con ella, y así nunca le podré decir lo que siento… _

_- porque no solo se lo dices y ya, no te preocupes por lo que digas porque si lo dices con el corazón Miyako lo sabrá_

_- pero y si ella no siente lo mismo por mi, que voy a hacer… yo solo… yo solo… soy un cobarde_

_- oye, oye, tu no eres un cobarde… se necesita mucho valor para hacer todo lo que tu has hecho, ¿como te dices cobarde ahora?_

_- es la verdad, en cosas como esta soy un cobarde_

_- claro que no lo eres, lo único es que te pones nervioso porque estas enamorado… eso es tierno sabes, al menos para mi lo es, y quien crea lo contrario es porque es un tonto_

_- tu crees_

_- sip, solo díselo y ya, no hagas los problemas mas grande de lo que son recuerdas_

_- pero y si yo no le gusto_

_- no lo sabrás si no se lo dices, vamos no tienes nada que temer_

_- esta… bien… iré… dentro de una hora_

_- ¬¬ Ken, y si alguien mas se le declara en esa hora_

_- esta bien… voy ahora_

Ken se levanto del lado de Sora y se dirigió con paso firme (n/a más bien como robot) a donde estaba Miyako quien seguía sola después de que repentinamente Ken la dejara

Sora miraba la escena desde donde se encontraba desde allí pudo ver como Ken después de tartamudear, tirar al suelo unos cuantos vasos que estaban cerca y pararse encima de deshechos de perro, le dijo algo a Miyako, ella no respondió al momento, Sora se preocupo pero al ver como Miyako casi deja caer a Ken de un fuerte abrazo supo que todo había salido bien

_- que haces aquí amor_

_- es que aquí tengo una mejor vista… oye Matt_

_- ¿si?_

_- tu te pusiste nervioso cuando te me declaraste_

_- ¿nervioso? ¿Yo nervioso? ¡Jamás!... Estaba aterrado, no podía respirar, no sabia ni que decir… pero porque lo preguntas_

_- no, es solo que quería saberlo_- dijo Sora mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Matt

-_ ya es tiempo de seguir subiéndonos a los juego a si que levántense_

_- hay Daisuke tu no nos dejas en paz_

_- y entonces a que venimos al parque Hikari_

_- esta bien vamos_

Como habían quedado siguieron su recorrido por lo juegos, al bajar de uno de los juego había mucha gente y como era de esperarse se alejaron unos de otros

_- ¿donde estarán?"-_ se preguntaba Sora mirando para todos lados, cuando vio de repente sentado de espaldas en una banca a un anciano muy conocido- "_¿será lo que estoy pensando, por favor que no sea eso, no puedo estar en ese lugar otra vez, además todavía estoy en el parque, pero se parece mucho a el"- _pensaba Sora mientras seguía caminando con dirección hacia el anciano –"_será el?"_ – pregunto antes de tocar el hombro del anciano

El anciano volteo

_- se le ofrece algo señorita_

_- no, disculpe señor-_ no era el, pero si que se parecía de espaldas –_"que tonta soy"_

_- ¿Sora?_

_- Tai eres tú_

_- donde están los demás_

_- no lo se, los perdí cuando nos bajamos del ultimo juego_

_- yo también los perdí allí_

Los buscaron por largo rato pero no había ni rastro de ellos

_- pareciera como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado_

_- "¿o será que los dos estamos en ese lugar?" ¿Donde estarán?_

_- no lo se pero deben de estar cerca_

_- "vamos Sora deja de pensar en eso, no puede ser posible"_

_- Sora mira_

_- ¿ya los encontraste?_

_- no, pero se me ocurrió una idea al ver esa rueda de la fortuna_

_- desde arriba podemos ver todo el parque_

_- exactamente_

Se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, avanzaba lentamente, y todavía no alcanzaba suficiente altura como para ver todo el parque, Sora se sentó en uno de los asientos de la cabina, mientras que Tai se sentó enfrente de ella

_- todavía no los veo, ¿tu lo vez Sora?_

_- no, no los veo… oye Tai_

_- ¿si?_

_- no, mejor no_

Tai volteo a ver a Sora_ – ¿que pasa Sora?_

_- es que… pues te quería preguntar…_ - decía Sora indecisa mientras miraba por la ventana_- pues… ¡allá están los demás!- _Sora se alegro por que ya estaba segura de que no estaba en aquel lugar

_- si ya los veo, creo que nos están buscando_

_- si también lo creo, valla se ve todo el parque desde aquí, y también una parte de la ciudad_

_- mas o menos por aquel lugar es donde vivimos- _dijo Tai mientras señalaba con el dedo

_- si- _dio un suspiro-_ allá donde están todos esos edificios_

_- todavía no te gustan los edificios, que tienes contra ellos si los pobres no te han hecho nada_

_- no tengo nada en contra de los edificios, cuando solamente hay uno o dos… pero cuando son tanto, y con tanta gente, a veces no lo soporto_

_- es curioso, son muy diferentes_

_- ¿Quiénes?_

_- tu y Kumiko, ella adora los edificios_

_- ¿a si?_

_- si… ¿Sora?_

_- ¿si?_

_- que era lo que me ibas a decir, no me lo dijiste_

_- pues es acerca de ella-_ dijo Sora mirando hacia abajo, se notaba la tristeza en su vos

_- ¿Kumiko? ¿Qué hay con ella?_

_- se llevan muy bien verdad_

_- si, eso creo- _Tai miraba fijamente a Sora mientras que ella miraba hacia abajo, ¿que era lo que pretendía?

_- ¿ella es una buena chica verdad?_

_- si lo es, al menos eso es lo que pienso_

_- tu y ella…-_respiro profundo- _tu y ella harían una linda_

Tai no podía creer lo que Sora estaba diciendo, esa frase le había caído como un balde de agua fría, ¿ella en verdad estaba diciendo eso, pero por que lo decía ¿Por qué ella le estaba diciendo eso?

_- tu crees-_ la miraba fijamente, como esperando a que ella sonriera y dijera que es broma

_- si, ella es simpática y me callo bien y creo que tu le gustas o al menos le llamas la atención_

Tai seguía estático, quería abrazarla y decirle que no le interesaba ninguna otra persona solo ella, Sora, su Sora esa frase era lo que mas deseaba decir, pero la actitud de ella en ese momento le hacia pensar que siempre vivió engañado, Sora nunca lo amo, ¿solamente lo quiso como amigo?

_- ¿de verdad crees eso? "di que no por favor"_

_- si_

Eso no podía estar pasando, ella no le podía estar diciendo eso, no lo quería creer, todas sus esperanzas de aquella promesa de niños se vinieron abajo, Sora nunca seria suya, nunca lo seria, su corazón en ese momento estaba lastimado o quizá roto, temía hablar, temía que su vos se quebrara o que sus ojos derramaran las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

Tomo aire eh intento tranquilizar su vos

_- de verdad crees que eso sea lo mejor, apenas y la conozco_

_- si lo creo, ella y tu se han llevado muy bien desde que se conocieron, deberían salir alguna vez y conocerla mas_

_- "soy un tonto, un estupido, ella nunca me amo, todo lo que yo creía era una mentira, UNA MENTIRA"_

_- "perdóname por lo que hago Tai, como quisiera decirte que te amo, que quiero estar junto a ti para siempre"-_pensaba Sora

Porque le decía eso, el siempre había guardado la ilusiones de que Sora y Matt se separaran y que Sora al fin fuera su novia, pero esas ilusiones se quebraron en mil pedazos, el debió de suponerlo cuando por fin Sora parecía que ya no quería Matt, sus ilusiones crecieron pero cuando nuevamente los vio juntos volvieron a descender, pero ahora, ahora sus elusiones habían terminado

Se resigno a la idea que Sora nunca seria suya

Tomo aire para tratar de tranquilizarse pero fue inútil unas lagrimas brotaron, trato de tranquilizar nuevamente la vos

_- crees que esto sea lo correcto_

_- eso creo_

Tai limpio las lagrimas, no quería que ella lo volteara a ver y viera esas lagrimas, pero por alguna razón ella no volteaba

Seria porque Sora no quería que Tai viera los ojos vidriosos que en ese momento tenia y por eso miraba hacia abajo

_- esta bien lo haré, espero que eso sea lo correcto_

_- "Tai perdóname soy una tonta al hacer esto, pero que mas puedo hacer, yo también espero que sea lo correcto, pero… ¿Sabrá alguien que es lo correcto?"-_ se pregunto Sora en sus pensamientos –_ yo también lo espero-_ dijo por fin con la vos casi quebrándose

Continuara…

-------

Ya esta por fin pude terminar este capitulo T3T, si ya lo se, soy muy mala, como hago sufrir a mi pobre Tai, pero a mi también me duele T3T

Solo le pido que sigan leyendo mi fic, no todo va a ser sufrimiento, dolor y pena

O.O ¿no están enojados con migo verdad?

se ven un montón de látigos, pistolas, cuchillos y unos que otros amenazándome con ponerme a escuchar un discurso presidencial completo

T.T no me hagan daño por favor, guárdenselo para el siguiente capitulo

No me hagan utilizar mi pistolita de agua para defenderme (en especial a Iori XD)

Y hablando de eso, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic aunque no dejen reviews

Gracias a:

-RESIDENT-EVIL: esta vez si me acorde de darte las gracias, así que gracias, gracias y gracias

-sora (taioraagubiyomon): muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y por decir que mi fic esta pésimo… son bromas

- sailen (sailenlaheredera): la vez pasada pude conocerte por el MSN y me caíste muy bien

-ShAd3s.Darkness: gracias porque eres una de las personas que es fiel con los review, en serio me levantan el ánimo

- sai-puchu: chuuuuuuuuu nunca te lo agradezco comadre, gracias por toooooooooodo, por ser mí mejor amiga y por soportarme XDD Ken es mío

-Chikage-SP: siempre espero con ansias tu review, en serio tus review son unos de los más esperados, muchas gracias por todo

-Kibun No Tenshi: gracias por tus buenos deseos y por decir que escribo bien ., no sabes cuanto me levantas el animo con tus comentarios, gracias!

-sora yagami 84: gracias por todo los ánimos y por tu correos a mi también me gusta el Taiora

-Iori-Jestez: mi escritor favorito, se los recomiendo, gracias por tu gran gran gran gran apoyo, y por que siempre me pones a pensar por el MSN, aunque a veces tenga que utilizar mi pistola de agua, pero igual muchas gracias

Y gracias a todos los demás que han dejado review en los capítulos anteriores

Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero lo que mas deseo es que sigan leyendo mi fic

Sayoonara

Nyu

Puchiko Tsukino


	6. Recordando la historia que escribimos ay

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

Siempre saludo así verdad n.nu, pero es que quiero saber como les ah ido

Trate de actualizar lo mar rápido posible, pero como siempre, tuve unos que otros problemas… pero al menos no me tarde 6 meses

En fin espero que el siguiente capitulo les guste, a partir de ahora todo va a cambiar… ya van a ver… no quiero decirles mas porque voy a terminar contándoles la historia

**NOTA: Quiero agregar que cuando alguien este pensando va a estar entre comillas y cursiva y cuando hablen solamente va a estar en cursiva (sin comillas), ténganlo muy presente**

----------

El Mañana lo Escribes Hoy

Cáp. 6: Recordando la historia que escribimos ayer

----------

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana, los rayos se colaban por entre las cortinas y llegaban hasta la cama, una amplia cama, donde descansaban dos personas

Un rayo daba justo a la altura de los ojos provocando que ella se despertara, abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, se incorporo despacio debido al peso que llevaba en el vientre, aunque todavía no había crecido mucho, ya pesaba

Se dirigió a la cocina, tenia que preparar el desayuno

En el camino dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba un álbum de fotos, tenia bastante tiempo para preparar el desayuno así que lo tomo y comenzó a ver las imágenes hasta que se detuvo en una

Era una foto de ya hace varios años, el día que había ido al parque de diversiones

Suspiro – _si tan solo las cosas fueran como antes_- estaban todos los niños elegidos-_las cosas eran mejor en ese entonces_- y entre ellos también se encontraba Kumiko –_todo comenzó ese día_

**Flash Back**

Se encontraban en la rueda de la fortuna momentos después de que Sora le dijera lo que pensaba de Kumiko

_- crees que esto sea lo correcto_

_- eso creo_

Tai limpio las lagrimas, no quería que ella lo volteara a ver y viera esas lagrimas, pero por alguna razón ella no volteaba

Seria porque Sora no quería que Tai viera los ojos vidriosos que en ese momento tenia y por eso miraba hacia abajo

_- esta bien lo haré, espero que eso sea lo correcto- _dijo Tai

_-yo también lo espero_

Hubo un momento de silencio antes que Tai, en un arrebato de desesperación abrazara a Sora, en ese instante no le importo que Sora tuviera novio, ni que Matt fuera su mejor amigo, no le importo nada quería tenerla cerca aunque sea por un momento antes de decir… adiós

Sora hundió su rostro en el pecho de Tai no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba llorando, Tai por el contrario ya no le importaba que ella viera las lagrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir de su ojos

_-sabes que siempre contaras conmigo ¿verdad, tu siempre serás alguien muy especial para mi, siempre estaré para cuando me necesites no importa donde ni cuando sea, siempre que me necesites allí estaré y eso nadie lo podrá evitar- _dijo casi en un susurro apoyando la mejilla en el cabello de Sora

_-gracias Tai, espero algún día poderte pagar todo lo que has hecho por mi, tu también eres muy especial para mi-_ respondió Sora aun ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Tai

Otro silencio, pero no importaba, las palabras no eran necesarias, no cuando todo el cariño y amor que sentían el uno por el otro se expresaba perfectamente en ese abrazo

_-yo estaré contigo, no importa las decisiones que tomes yo las respetare y te apoyare_

Sora simplemente asintió_-yo también-_ ya las lágrimas habían terminado, pero no se separaron, se quedaron un momento más antes de tener que bajarse de la rueda de la fortuna y también de su pequeña burbuja para regresar a la realidad, una muy dura realidad

---------------

-_aquí están_- dijo Matt al ver que Sora Y Tai bajaban de la rueda de la fortuna – _los hemos estado buscando_

_-nosotros también-_ respondió Tai

_-que bueno que ya nos reunimos todos, me estaba preocupando por que es tarde ya y debemos regresar_- dijo Jyou

_-entonces vayamos_- continuo Koushiro

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada

Sora volteo a ver a Tai y para su sorpresa este también la observaba, el le dedico una sonrisa, de esas que solo hacia para ella, ella también respondió con una sonrisa, el puso una mano en el hombro de ella mientras le susurraba que "todo lo que había dicho era cierto" ella respondió con un "gracias" y otra sonrisa

-------------------

Si antes eran los mejores amigos desde ese día eran más unidos

Se ayudaban en todo, incluso, para el pesar de Sora, ayudarle a Tai para que este por fin le pidiera a Kumiko que fuese su novia

Respetaban las decisiones del otro aunque les doliera

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sora ahora tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro al ver la Foto de ella y de Tai, foto que había tomado Kari el mismo día de la ida al parque de diversiones de hecho la casi todas las fotos que tenia ella las había tomado Kari, y en las que la mayoría eran de Tai y sora juntos… solos

Iba a dejar el álbum en su lugar ya se disponía a ir a preparar el desayuno cuando otra foto le llamo la atención, era una de la boda de Ken y Miyako

Volvió a sonreír

Sin duda esa seria una de las bodas que nunca olvidaría

**Flash Back**

-_solo pídeselo y ya_- dijo Taichi

_-¿como que solo pídeselo y ya? Miyako ah estado esperando este momento desde que recuerdo, así que tiene que ser lo mas especial posible_- respondió un tanto amenazante Sora

_-pero es que, no se como, nunca eh sido muy bueno para estas cosa_

_-si quieren mi opinión Ken pues…_

_-muchas gracias por tu ayuda Daisuke pero la idea que se lo pidiera mientras saltan en paracaídas quedo descartada desde hace rato_

_-eres una aguafiestas Sora_

_-y tu un idiota_- respondió casi por instinto tai

_-oigan, oigan les pedí su ayuda para planear algo especial, no para que se pelearan entre ustedes_

_-comprendo porque nos preguntaste a mi y a Sora, pero a Daisuke pues la verdad sus ideas… pues… son buenas si te quieres morir en el intento_

_-te escuche Tai, y no le veo el chiste_

_-ya basta ustedes dos, Ken tiene razón, si nos pidió ayuda a nosotros tres para darle ideas para pedirle la mano a Miyako, pues hay que ayudarle_

_-pues con que se lo digas tu basta_

_-para variar, en eso tienes razón Daisuke_

_-gracias Sora… supongo_

_-ya pongámonos a pensar, llevamos una hora y no se nos ah ocurrido nada-_dijo otra vez Sora

Ken tenia un tono rosa en las mejillas, le había pedido ayuda a Taichi, Sora y Daisuke, para que por fin después de varios años de noviazgo Ken le pidiera a Miyako que fuese su esposa

_-que te parece si se lo pides en el parque donde le pediste que fuera tu novia-_dijo Sora

_-tienes razón hace tiempo trasladaron el parque de diversiones a otro lugar y en su lugar quedo un lindo parque muy tranquilo-_ dijo Ken muy emocionado, le había gustado la idea –_es sencillo pero romántico un mismo lugar que nos recuerde tantas cosa_

A taichi y a Sora se le cruzo por la mente aquel mirador donde se escapaban de niños

_-muchas gracias me han ayudado mucho_

-------------------

Todo sucedió como lo habían planeado, Ken llevo a Miyako a aquel parque, que ahora había sido remodelado, ya hasta tenia una laguna artificial rodeada de plantas y árboles que le daba un toque de belleza y romanticismo al parque

Allí le pidió que fuera su esposa, no sin antes recordarle que era la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y cariñosa, que había llenado sus días de una inmensa alegría desde el día en que vio su rostro por primera vez

Miyako no paraba de llorar, no era un llanto de tristeza ni dolor, era un llanto de alegría de una inmensa alegría, al ver por fin entre sus dedos aquel anillo promesa de que muy pronto vivirían juntos para formar una familia

------------

Cuatro meses después todo estaba listo para la boda, mientras Ken esperaba la llegada de la que pronto seria su esposa, Miyako arreglaba los últimos detalles de su vestido siendo ayudada por Kari y Sora, esta ultima la abrazo y le deseo todo lo bueno del mundo antes de entregarle el ramo de flores

Antes de entrar a la iglesia respiro profundo, la marcha nupcial se empezó a escuchar, comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por Kari y Sora, las damas de compañía, en el altar le esperaba Ken junto a el Taichi y Daisuke, Sora le dedico una sonrisa a Taichi, este se sonrojo un poco al ver lo bella que se veía Sora con aquel vestido

Para Miyako y Ken aquel momento era simplemente mágico, la alegría les brotaba por todos lados, apenas y podían creer que después de varios minutos, y de preguntas a las que respondían acepto, por fin fueran marido y mujer

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ellos fueron los primeros, de los que una vez fueron niños elegidos, que se casaron

Luego siguió Kari quien se caso con un importante empresario, después Iori se caso con una abogada, después Daisuke con una linda y talentosa chef juntos lograron hacer uno de los más importantes restaurantes de Tokio, luego se caso Takeru con una compañera de cuando iba a la universidad

Los que se suponían que por ser más jóvenes se casarían después fueron los primeros en casarse, mientras que los que eran mayores esperaron un poco más que ellos

De ellos la primera en casarse fue Mimi con un importante director de película de Japón, le siguió Jyou con una linda eh inteligente doctora, meses después Koushiro se caso con una científica y compañera a la cual respetaba y admiraba, aunque Mimi y el anduvieron mucho tiempo de novios al final se separaron y quedaron como muy buenos amigo

Vio otra foto y esta vez la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro se fue borrando

Era una foto de la boda de Taichi, esta a diferencia de las demás fotos, no tenia a una pareja de novios frente a una iglesia, era mas bien la foto de una mujer vestida con un lindo vestido blanco, sencillo pero lindo, junto a ella se encontraba vestido muy elegante Taichi detrás de ellos un edifico muy grande y bonito, era el lugar donde se ofreció una pequeña recepción, donde un Juez los había declarado marido y mujer ante la ley

**Flash Back**

_-estas seguro de no querer casarte por la iglesia-_ pregunto Yamato

_-si Kumiko y yo ya lo pensamos muy bien y es mejor si esperamos un poco mas para casarnos por la iglesia_

_-lo importantes es que se casen, además después te puedes casar por la iglesia…-_ dijo daisuke, al parecer el tiempo había logrado que madurara un poco _–… saltando en paracaídas con todo y cura_- al parecer no

-.-u –_tu y tus ideas-_ respondió Taichi

-_y para cuando es- _pregunto Sora quien había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo

-_dentro de dos semanas_

_-tan rápido-_ dijo Sora

_-si para que esperar mas, hace bastante tiempo que somos novios_

Tai iba contando a Matt, Daisuke y Sora todo lo relacionado a su matrimonio

Era cierto jamás olvidaría a Sora y también es cierto que todavía la ama, pero lo que mas claro tenia es que Sora y Yamato habían pasado todos esto año como novios, y aunque tuvieron unos que otros problemitas estaba mas que seguro que ellos terminarían juntos, formando una familia en un futuro

Decidió darse una oportunidad con Kumiko su novia desde varios años atrás, tal vez si formaba un hogar con ella podría hacer lo que no pudo durante todos estos años… olvidar a Sora, no sacarla de su mente si no mas bien que le hiciera olvidar el gran amor que a tenido por ella durante toda su vida, y que por fin la viera como lo que siempre fue… su mejor amiga

A Sora le había dolido la noticia del compromiso de Tai con Kumiko, cuantas veces había llorado en silencio por el, cuantas veces había querido decirle que lo amaba que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, todavía no podía sacarlo de su mente… ¡todavía lo amaba!

Pero una cosa también era cierta… no había vuelto a tener otro sueño, visión, o lo que hubiese sido aquello

-_gracias por acompañarme_

Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos

_-no te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer… Matt ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, lo llaman a cualquier hora y tiene que salir prácticamente corriendo_

_-si y ni que decir de Daisuke ahora que su esposa en estos días tendrá ya a su bebe, no le gusta alejarse mucho, por si llega el momento_

_-entonces hoy que te toca hacer?_

_-a ver… Kumiko anda arreglando lo ultimo de su vestido y quedo de ir a visitar al fotógrafo a su estudio para que le mostrase fotografías de trabajos anteriores, a mi me toca ir a hacer los últimos tramites para que el juez no tenga ningún problema, ver como va lo del local para la recepción y… ah si comprarme un traje… nada exagerado pero lo suficiente como para que me vea formal, por eso te pedí tu ayuda_

_-¿mi ayuda? Yo diseño ropa solo para mujeres, si a eso te refieres_

_-y que… me puedes decir si me queda bien o no los trajes, verdad?_

_-eso si_

Horas después

_-así que este es el local_

_-si así es… se que no te gustan mucho los edificios pero…_

_-precioso_

_-¿ah?_

_-el lugar esta precioso, me gusta_

_-¿en serio te gusta?_

_-es amplio y de muy buen gusto_

_-pero pensé que no te gus…_

_-y no me gustan, cuando están unos junto a otros, y toda la gente en un solo lugar_

_-ah sí ya recuerdo, mira aquí van a ir las sillas, adelante el juez, por este lado se va a dar la recepción_

Sora seguía muy de cerca a Taichi mientras este explicaba como iba a estar distribuido el lugar… pero aunque quería lo mejor para Tai y la promesa que se hicieron de respetar las decisiones del otro, ese estupido sentimiento de dolor no se alejaba, ni aun viendo la felicidad en el rostro de taichi

Es cierto había felicidad en el rostro de Taichi, y estaba segura que no estaba fingiendo

_-¿estas feliz, verdad?-_ se aventuro a preguntar

Tai miro a Sora, es cierto estaba feliz, por un lado, porque todo este tiempo que había pasado con Kumiko hizo florecer un nuevo sentimiento por ella… ¿amor? Quizá, tal vez no tanto como el que sentía por Sora, pero al fin y al cabo era amor… además, no podía seguir toda la vida haciendo castillos en el aire… viviendo de ilusiones… aunque hermosas… eran irreales

Pero por otro lado también estaba feliz por…

_-si estoy feliz porque me va a acompañar a elegir mi traje la mejor diseñadora de todo Japón_

_-que exagerado eres_

_-es en serio… algún día llegaras a ser la mejor de todo Japón y de más allá_

Aunque lo había dicho con otras palabras, Tai estaba feliz por que estaba con Sora… aunque sea un momento, con ella, bastaba para que se le alegrara el día

Más tarde

_-y este que te parece_

_-no, no es para ti_

_-me probare otro entonces-_ dijo Taichi antes de entrar nuevamente al vestido, llevaban bastante tiempo buscando un traje adecuado

-_no te preocupes aquí te espero…_- Sora estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo viendo a Tai hacer un desfile de modas exclusivo para ella, estaba sentada en un banco largo cubierto por un grueso colchón forrado teniendo una perfecta visión de todo

_-valla nunca pensé que seria tan difícil… llevamos casi una hora buscando un traje y no hemos encontrado nada-_

_-no te preocupes lo encontrarem… -_Sora no pudo terminar la frase porque Taichi había salido con otro traje –_ese_- dijo apenas audible, agarro aire –_ese es…_

_-¿ah?_

Las mejillas de Sora se volvieron mas rosadas de lo normal

_-ese traje te que…da muy bien_

_-tu crees-_ Tai no necesitaba que se lo dijera con palabras, el rojo de sus mejillas hablaba muy bien por si solo, pero por alguna razón le gustaba que ella le dijera que se veía bien

_-te ves muy guapo, con ese traje_

_-no querrás decir que el traje se ve muy bien en mi porque guapo ya sabia que era_ n.n

_-no seas egocéntrico_

La verdad es que era cierto, los años habían hecho un buen trabajo con Tai, ahora mucho más alto, los brazos fornidos, un cuerpo muy bien formado y ni hablar de su rostro, y aquel traje no hacia otra cosa que resaltar esas cualidades

Sora trago saliva

_-te vez bien… muy bien_- dijo sintiendo que cada vez las mejillas se ponían mas rojas

Tai rió divertido

_-gracias_

_-no eh hecho gran cosa-_ dijo agarrando mas aire

_-si lo has hecho-_ se sentó junto a Sora y le sonrió, esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella

La cara de Sora enrojeció más, si que se veía guapo

Se acerco más a Sora

-_gracias por todo- _le volvió a decir a centímetros del rostro de Sora

_-¿eh? Ya te dije que… que yo_- de veras que estaba nerviosa, podía sentir la respiración de Tai

Tai le dio un beso en la mejilla

_-gracias, gracias por estar conmigo en este momento_

Tai se levanto del asiento

Sora volvió a respira un poco

_-será mejor que me quite este traje, no quiero arruinarlo, tanto que nos costo encontrarlo_

Sora asintió, no podía hablar tenia un nudo en la garganta

Tai entro al vestidor de nuevo

Mientras que Sora podía respirar un poco mas tranquila

-----------

Los días pasaron rápido, ya había llegado el día en el que Tai y Kumiko se casarían

Todos se encontraban ya en el salón donde se realizaría el enlace civil

El juez comenzó a decir lo importante que era el matrimonio, la base de la sociedad y todo de demás que dicen

Kumiko también se veía muy bien los años había hecho un buen trabajo con ella, las curvas se notaban mas, el cabello ahora debajo de la cintura, se veía corto debido a los rizos que se había hecho para la ocasión, el vestido era si mangas y llegaba hasta el piso en una cascada de ceda

Sora sentada en la primera fila junto a Matt, no podía mantener las manos quietas ni por un momento

Tai se veía tan guapo y también… tan feliz

_-quien se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre_

Sora apretó lo más que pudo los puños

El juez espero un momento…_-entonces por el poder que me otorga la ley, yo los declaro marido y mujer_

Sora sintió dolor, no el dolor de haberse herido la palma de las manos con las uñas por apretar tan fuerte, eran un dolor diferente, como si acabara de perder algo

**Fin del Flash Back**

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla y callo cerca de la foto de Tai y Kumiko

_-que tonta soy… el embarazo me puso sentimental- _dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina

Empezó a preparar el desayuno, hace ya varios meses que lo preparaba para dos

Exactamente cinco meses después de que se casara Taichi, se casaron ella y Matt

**Flash Back**

_-tienes a la novia perfecta y lindo anillo, te ves… presentable… que mas puedes pedir_

_-un poco de aire_

_-no seas tonto es mas que obvio que te responderá con un si_

_-¿tu crees?_

_-no lo creo… lo se_

_-esta bien… esta bien… ya me voy… deséame suerte Taichi_

_-suerte Yamato_

Y con esto Yamato observo un momento el anillo antes de guardarlo y marcharse para buscar a Sora en el lugar donde habían quedado de encontrarse

-_no tienes idea de la suerte que tienes Yamato-_ dijo en un susurro que escucho solamente el

_-----------------_

Días después

_-¿entonces tu también te casaras solo por lo civil?- _pregunto Taichi, en verdad no se lo esperaba

_-si, a Sora le gusto mucho la sencillez de tu boda y la quiso hacer parecida-_ respondió Matt

_-a ya entiendo_

_-lo importante es que me caso con ella-_ dijo con una sonrisa

_-"no sabes cuanta suerte tienes" eso es lo que importa_

_-allá es donde nos quedamos de ver con Sora_- dijo señalando un restaurante

Entraron no había mucha gente pero el lugar era grande, Sora al verlos levanto la mano, ellos la vieron y se dirigieron a donde estaba

_-hola amor-_le dijo Yamato dándole un beso

_-hola amor- _respondió Sora_ –hola Tai_

_-¿que has averiguado?_

_-pues hay varios lugares muy bonitos… pero el que mas me gusto fue este_

Sora le paso un afiche con información de un Hotel

"**Hotel Real Bahía de Tokio:**

**Bella vista al mar y excelente centros de reuniones**

Contamos con varios salones especiales para bodas, cumpleaños,

Reuniones de trabajo, conferencias y demás"

Era el encabezado que tenia, completado con una detallada información de cada uno de los salones y con fotografías de esto

_-¿cual de todos te gusto?_

_-este-_ señalo uno que estaba al aire libre con una excelente vista al mar

_-es bonito, me gusta, tienes muy buen gusto amor-_dijo Yamato antes de darle otro beso

Dos días después, el hotel ya estaba reservado y solo faltaba los últimos detalles

_-¿y por que me traes a mi a ver tu vestido?- _pregunto Taichi

_-por que es de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido antes de la boda_

_-pensé que era de mala suerte verlo puesto,_

_-me lo voy a probar_

_-además también creía que solo era cuando te casabas por la iglesia_

_-no se, pero mejor prevenir_

_-¿y solo por eso me traes?_

_-no también es para vengarme _XP

_-¿eh?_

Un rato después

Sora salio del vestidor con un traje blanco, era sencillo tenia dos tirantes que lo sujetaban del hombro, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la falda era de ceda lo que hacia que con cada movimiento que hacia Sora flotara como si se tratara de una nube

_-¿que te parece?-_ pregunto Sora

Tai tenía las mejillas rojas

Sora se rió, quizás el no había comprendido eso de la venganza, pero ella se encargo de que le pagara la vez que lo había acompañado a comprar el traje para casarse

Nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa como esa vez, así que disfruto cada momento en el cual tenia a Tai así, sonrojado y sentado en una banca como una vez lo estuvo ella

_-vamos Tai ¿Qué te parece?_

Trago con dificultad_ –pues… yo… digo… tu… te vez hermosa_

_-en serio te gusta-_ dijo Sora dando pequeños giros

_-si… pareces un ángel_

Sora se detuvo en el momento, ese comentario la había hecho sonrojarse

_-de verdad_

_-si los ángeles deben estar celosos de ti, por lo bella que te ves_

Era cierto se veía hermosa, sus curvas se habían formado muy bien, el vestido tallado al cuerpo dejaba ver la pequeña cintura , el escote no muy grande pero lo suficientemente tentador como para dar una idea de cuanto habían crecido sus pechos en todos estos años, aunque el vestido llegaba a las rodillas la tela ayudaba a que con cada movimiento que diera un poco de la piernas, muy bien formadas, se mostrara, también estaba el cabello que ahora caía como una cascada rojiza sobre sus hombros y espalda y por ultimo pero no menos importante… su rostro, ese mismo con el que Tai había soñado tantas veces ahora mostraba rasgos mas maduros pero siempre con ese aire de la niña que aun tenia

Tai suspiro, luego se levanto, a pesar de que Sora usaba tacón alto, el era mucho mas alto que ella, se puso enfrente de ella, y puso la mano derecha en la mejilla de Sora

_-verte feliz es lo que mas deseo, me alegro que lo seas_

_-gracias_

_-te ves hermosa… nada que ver con la niñita peleona que una vez conocí-_ le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello

_-hey esa niñita todavía esta aquí adentro-_ dijo señalándose el corazón

_-y eso es lo que me alegra, que este allí adentro y no salga a golpearme_

_-quizá algún día vuelva y te golpee-_ dijo mientras reía

Tai también reía

_-ya debemos irnos, Kumiko a estado un poco mal estos primeros meses de embarazo, y no quiero dejarla mucho tiempo sola_

_-esta bien solo me cambio y nos vamos_

Sora regreso al vestidor

Tai respiro hondo

_-si te hubieras quedado un momento mas, no se que locura hubiera cometido_- dijo en un susurro que solo el escucho

---------------

Días después

Sora se encontraba en su casa arreglando los últimos detalles de su peinado, Kari y la señora Takenouchi la esperaban para llevarla al hotel

_-te ves hermosa-_ le dijo Kari al ver a Sora ya con el vestido, los zapatos y del pequeño moño de cual caían mechones de cabello

_-¿ya nos vamos hija?- _pregunto la Señora takenouchi, tenia una sonrisa en los labios pero sus ojos no demostraban lo mismo, porque al igual que a Kari, ella esperaba que Tai y Sora al fin se dijeran lo que sienten el uno por el otro y vivieran al juntos… pero al fin y al cabo no podía tomar decisiones por su hija… ya no

-----------------

El salón aunque decorado de una manera sencilla no dejaba de verse muy bien, tenia el terreno techado con tejas rojizas donde se encontraba las silla y al fondo estaba el juez esperando, detrás de el una pared de fina piedra tallada, la única pared que había allí, le daba un toque campestre pero no por eso dejaba de ser de buen gusto… y ni que decir de la vista al tener una sola pared y el techo sostenido por bellas columnas de piedra daban a los que se encontraban allí una vista de todo el jardín de hotel y mas allá el mar

Yamato y Sora se encontraban frente al juez

Yamato no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando, viéndola a su lado, era bellísima, se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del planeta

Tai también creía lo mismo… daría cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar de el

_-¿amor?_

Tai volteo a ver a Kumiko

_-que pasa amor-_ pregunto Taichi

_-¿sabes que te amo verdad?_

Tai se dio cuenta que había pasado todo la tarde observando a Sora, ¿se habría dado cuenta Kumiko de eso?

_-yo también te amo-_ le dijo mientras paso un brazo por su espalda y la acerco a el –_yo también te amo-_ repitió apoyando la mejilla en su cabello

_-quien tenga alguna objeción para que esta unión no se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre_-otra vez esa frase siendo pronunciada por un juez

Taichi sintió una punzada en el pecho, tomo la mano de Kumiko para evitar hace alguna locura

Sora cerró por un momento los ojos

_-bien entonces por el poder que me otorga la ley, yo los declaro marido y mujer_

-----------

Horas más tarde

_-vayámonos ya- _le volvió a pedir por quinta vez en la noche Yamato a la pelirroja

_-todavía hay mucho gente no la podemos dejar e irnos así como así-_ respondió Sora

_-ellos comprenderán_

_-espera un poco mas, a que allá menos gente_

_-vamos-_ le dijo mientras le daba un beso

-_es… pe…ra…-_ Sora no podía hablar bien, porque cada vez que intenta decir algo Yamato la besaba

_-mi mama y tu mama se encargaran de los invitados-_ le dijo mientras hacia ojitos de niño esperando su regalo

_-esta bien-_ como negarse a esos ojos

----------

Un rato después

Detuvieron el beso por un poco de aire

_-te amo-_ le repetía una y otra vez Yamato

_-yo también-_ le respondió Sora antes de volver a besarse

Estaban en una de la habitaciones del hotel donde dormirían esa noche para al día siguiente partir a la luna de miel

_-te amo… te amo… te amo… -_le repetía Yamato mientras le daba cortos besos en los labios,

La levanto en sus brazos y la acerco a uno de los lados de la cama, de pie, Yamato le volvía a repetir que la amaba para después darle un beso mucho mas largo que los anteriores, recorrió con las manos el cuerpo de la pelirroja hasta llegar a los hombros para hacer a un lado el par de tirante y después bajar el cierre del vestido el cual callo al suelo segundos después, quedando semidesnuda

Detuvo el beso quería verla, era la criatura mas hermosa que hubiese tenido la dicha de ver, no podía creer lo afortunado que era

Sora tenia las mejillas rojas, el corazón le latía rápido al igual que a Yamato

Volvió a besarla

Sora rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos, mientras que el la acostaba lentamente en la cama……………………

**Fin del Flash Back**

Los brazos que rodearon su cintura desde atrás la sacaron de sus pensamientos

_-buenos días amor, Mmmmm que bien huele- _dijo Yamato mientras apoyaba el mentón en el hombro de Sora

_-bueno días amor- _respondió

Sora tenía las mejillas rosadas, no solo por recordar lo que había pasado esa noche, si no también por que la había tomado por sorpresa el que Yamato la abrazara por la espalda mientras estaba ida en sus pensamientos

Yamato le dio un beso en la mejilla_ –te amo_-mientras le acariciaba el vientre que cada día crecía un poco mas –_buenos días a ti también bebe_

Continuara……

---------------

Ahora si aviéntenme los tomates, piedras o los que quieran tirarme, con tal y no me vuelvan a encerrar en un calabozo otra vez T3T, no me encierres Iori por favor

Si ya lo se soy mala, muy mala, pero no se preocupen ya falta poco para el Taiora, al menos eso espero T3T

En cuando a la escena de la noche de bodas de Yamato y Sora… pues no me siento lo suficiente capaz para escribir más por eso lo deje allí, además de que hay personas pequeñas leyendo este fic y que este es un Taiora

Valla como pasa el tiempo ya vamos por el sexto capitulo… no creía llegar tan lejos, pero gracias a ustedes y a su apoyo me ayudan a seguir adelante, a si que ¡muchas gracias!

En serio aunque sea un pequeño comentario el que dejan en sus review me es de gran ayuda, y muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan por el MSN y por decirme tantas cosas bonitas n/n… creo que ese es uno de mis defectos… no creo mucho en mi, pero gracias a los que me dejan review y los que me encuentro en el MSN porque me ayudan a darme cuenta que lo que escribo les gusta

Gracias en especial a:

-Raestlin 13: gracias por su apoyo, perdón haberlo deprimido, pero para alegrarlo voy a escribir la historia que tengo planeada… ya sabe de cual estoy hablando

- Chikage-SP: ya leí tu fic… espero que para cuando actualicé este capitulo ya haberte dejado tu review, gracias por siempre dejarme tus review aunque no lo creas me ayudan mucho… así que muchas gracias

-kari y tk 93: muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que cada vez somos mas, y que nuevas personas están leyendo mi fic… gracias!

-Sofia-Princess: si varias personas mas pensaron que ya lo había terminado… pero todavía falta bastante y no lo pienso dejar a medias… este fic lo termino, si Dios lo permite, así que no te preocupes y muchas gracias por tus comentarios

-Iori-Jestez: T3T ahora me dan miedo lo espacios cerrados… ¬ ¬ porque será, o mejor dicho por quien será? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios… si la verdad es que todavía no escribo tan bien como vos XD… pero algún día talvez pueda escribir algo tan bueno como lo que escribes… en serio me gusta mucho tu fic y todos los que eh leído tuyos

- Mariam H: muchas gracias por tu apoyo… en serio me has ayudado bastante, este capitulo lo publique por tu ayuda y tu animo… muchas gracias

-saipuchu (w): hay comadre cuantos sobrenombres tenes, igual gracias

- Sora Yagami: a mi también me duele que Tai sufra tanto… pero dicen que entre mas te cuesta conseguir algo, cuando por fin lo alcanzas lo valoras mas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo n n

- new kgirl: muchas gracias por tu comentario… yo también espero poder actualizar más rápido

-ShAd3s.Darkness; el Taiora también es mi pareja favorita, no te preocupes que va a terminar en Taiora, y todo lo que esta pasando tiene un motivo, así que espérate un poco mas y vas a ver

-sailen: este fic es el primero que escribo y le tengo mucho cariño, a si que no lo voy a dejar a medias, lamento mucho que tus pobres uñas sufran tanto, pero espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible

- Alejandra: muchas gracias por tu comentario, a mi también me dan ganas de llorar cuando lo voy escribiendo… y me alegra saber que puedo transmitir esos sentimientos a otras personas

-Kary: gracias gracias y espero actualizar mas rápido

Gracias a todos ustedes y a los que me han dejado review en otros capítulos, pero por alguna razón u otra no pudieron dejar en este

Y si, todo lo que ha sucedido no es por coincidencia… ya van a ver por que sucede todo lo que esta pasando…

Que rápido pasa el tiempo ya falta poco para que este fic cumpla un año… si aunque no lo crean, un año me siento feliz por eso… pero lo que me hace sentirme mas feliz es que ustedes me hayan acompañado durante todo este tiempo… MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Puchiko Tsukino


	7. el corazon no miente, las personas si

Hola como están??

Yo muy bien

Antes que nada Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año nuevo, aunque un poco retrasado y espero que este año sea mejor que el que paso y que escriban muchos fics y salgan bien en las clases los que están estudiando... que se ganen la loteria y que mas a si que la pases bien junto a su familia y amigos.

Ya se me quieren matar, por que no habia actualizado, pero no lo hagan hoy T3T porque hoy estoy cumpliendo años y por eso publique este capitulo para darme un regalo de mi para mi XDDD

En fin espero que este capitulo les guste porque desde aquí empieza ya lo que es el final, dentro de unos cuantos capítulos se viene el final, aun no se cuantos faltan pero si faltan pocos ya T3T

---------------------

---------------------

El corazón no miente, Las personas si

---------------------

---------------------

-_parezco un balón de soccer-_ dijo Sora al ver el tamaño que tenia su vientre con 7 meses y medio de embarazo

_-y yo un balón pero de baloncesto- _Mimi se encontraba en estado igual al de Sora solo que esta con medio mes mas que la pelirroja

_-por lo menos ustedes todavía duermen... no como yo con el pequeño kenta que necesitas muchos cuidados-_ dijo Hikari

-_te equivocas porque con esta barriga apenas y puedo dormir- _respondió Mimi

_-imagínenme a mi, con un bebe que cuidar y una barriga por cargar-_ agrego Miyako

Sora veía divertida a las tres chicas

_-y tu de que te ríes?_- le pregunto Mimi al ver la expresión que Sora tenia

-_es solo que... como pasa el tiempo... quien lo diría nosotras ya todas unas adultas y lo que es peor, quejándonos como tales_

_-tienes razón, este bebe que llevo en mi vientre peso, pero igual lo quiero mucho-_ dijo Mimi

_-y yo también quiero mucho a mi bebe-_ dijo Hikari

_-y yo quiero a mis dos bebes y también a mi Ken _

_-y no digamos yo, lo adoro... oigan no les párese que lo chicos ya se tardaron mucho_- dijo Sora

_-han de estar por allí comprando cosas, y después dicen que somos nosotras quienes nos volvemos locas por las compras- _respondió Mimi

----------------------

No muy lejos de allí

-_Estoy feliz porque muy pronto voy a ser papa- _Dijo Yamato

_-Pero si sigues cargando tantos paquetes ya no vas a poder cargar a tu hijo- _Respondió Tai

_-Que dices? Pero si no son tantos_

_-¿no son tantos? Si casi te trajiste la mitad de la tienda apenas y puedes ver por donde vas_

_-Mira quien habla, si tú traes la otra mitad_

-Si, el pequeño Kobe acaba de nacer y ocupa muchas cosas, mas de las que crei para ser algo tan pequeño 3

-Valla donde estarán los otros no quedamos de vernos acá

-Creo que son aquello bultos de paquetes que viene caminando allá

-Al fin los encontramos... estos paquetes si que pesan- dijo Jou

-nunca pensé que un bebe necesitara tanto

-Lo mismo pienso yo Iori- Dijo Tai

-Si pero no crean que solo porque nuestros hijos no han nacido no necesiten cosas, tenemos que comprarlas para tenerlas cuando los bebes lleguen, no es así Yamato

-Si tiene razón Koushiro, hay que comprar algunas cosas

-¿Algunas? Apenas y puedes caminar con tantos paquetes- dijo Tai

-cállate que tu traes igual que yo

-Bueno si, pero hay que ir donde las chicas ya deben de estar cansadas de esperarnos y sabes como se ponen cuando se enojan enojan

-Si Tai pero todavía faltan Daisuke, Ken y Takeru

-Espero que sean aquellos paquetes con pies que viene allá- Dijo Jou

_-Si creo que son ellos, y creo que el de en medio se parece a Ken_

_-Que dices Koushiro si no se ve nada detrás de esos paquetes_

_-Tai lo digo porque el de en medio trae el doble de paquete que los demás_

_-Por fin los encontramos- _Dijo Takeru

_-Ken detente, alto, ¡¡para!!... Hay volvió a pegar con otro poste_

Ken levantándose del suelo_ –Se suponía que me ibas a decir cuando algo estuviera frente a mi Daisuke_

_-Lo Hice pero creo que lo paquetes te taparon los oídos_

Donde estaban las chicas

-_Ahí vienen los muchachos-_Dijo mimi

_-Traen muchos paquete- _UDijo Miyako

_-Creo que exageran mucho al comprar- _U Dijo Sora

_-Al menos son felices así- _U Termino Hikari

---------------

Esa Noche

Se levanto de la cama para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, pero al abrir la puerta… lo que se encontró fue una vista que no correspondía a su casa

Conforme fue avanzando por el enorme pasillo, se hacían cada vez más conocidas las imágenes, tanto fue su asombro que comenzó a correr… sabia a donde tenia que dirigirse

Tras pasar una amplia puerta se encontró en una sala en la que había estado o al menos eso creía

-_señor… ¿es usted?-_ pregunto al ver que alguien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones aun tapados con mantas blancas viendo por una ventana aunque afuera todo estaba oscuro

_-¿Sora?... que agradable sorpresa… hacia tiempo que no te veía- _dijo sin dejar de ver por la ventana

Sora estaba temblando… pero continuaba caminando en dirección al anciano

_-pensé que te habías olvidado de mi… porque no regresaste-_ dijo el anciano mientras cerraba por un momento los ojos

_-yo no lo eh olvidado señor…-_ Sora decía la verdad… habían pasado mucho años pero el recuerdo de las visiones todavía le causaba escalofríos

_-me alegro que me recuerdes…_

_-señor…_

_-no me olvides-_ dijo en ese momento dejo de ver por la ventana y miro a Sora, una lagrima corrió por su mejillas

Sora que estaba bastante cerca del anciano, intento dar un paso mas… pero en ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar

Pedazos del techo comenzaron a venirse abajo enterando al anciano, Sora corrió para ayudarle… comenzó a quitar todo el escombro que había caído… lo hacia con tal desesperación que algunos pedazos afilados hirieron sus manos

_-¡señor!!, ¿donde esta?_

Las manos comenzaron a sangrarle marchando todo lo que tocaba

_-¿señor donde esta?... ¡hábleme!! Por favor-_ dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Seguía cayendo pedazos de la casa… uno cayo muy cerca de donde Sora estaba

_-¡tenemos que salir de aquí!!!!_

Miro arriba un pedazo grande de la segunda planta amenazaba con caerles encima

_-señor respóndame… _

_El pedazo grande cedió, Sora Trato de hacer un ultimo intento pero lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar_

_-¡TAICHI!!!!!!!!!_

-----------------

_-¡TAICHI!!!!!!!!!-_ cuando Sora por fin pudo recuperar el aliento y observar su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación… en su cama

Yamato la observaba detenidamente… el grito que Sora dio, lo despertó

_-¿que tienes? ¿Que pasa?_

Sora estaba llorando _–el señor… el que estaba en aquella casa… Taichi_

_- ¿Cual señor?_

_- El que estaba en la casa... el anciano... la casa se estaba cayendo..._

Yamato comprendió que Sora había tenido una pesadilla _-ya…ya, no te preocupes… solo fue un mal sueño-_ dijo mientras la abrazaba

Sora dejo de llorar… ya estaba completamente despierta

_-no te preocupes solo fue una pesadilla… todo esta bien-_ le repitió el rubio mientras acariciaba el cabello rojizo hasta que Sora volvió a dormir o al menos eso es lo que creía Yamato, porque aunque Sora estaba con los ojos cerrados no pudo volver a dormir en lo que restaba de la noche

Por la mañana

Matt abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Sora… estaba con los ojos cerrados y se veía algo pálida… el puso una mano en la mejilla de la pelirroja al sentir la temperatura algo alta de ella se preocupo

-_¿amor?, pelotita ya amaneció- _Le dijo Yamato mientras besaba su frente -_ ¿Sora te sientes bien?_

_-Me siento algo mal pero no te preocupes_

_-Estas pálida y tienes fiebre, será mejor que te lleve al hospital_

En el hospital

_-Ella y el bebe esta bien la fiebre ya cedió y los análisis que se le hicieron no mostraron que algo anduviera mal, creo que es por todo el estrés que tiene, hoy mismo se puede ir pero tiene que descansar muy bien- le decía el doctor a Yamato_

_-Yo me encargare de que descanse_

De vuelta en la casa de sora

_-Ya estoy mejor Yama, no tiene porque preocuparte tanto_

_-Ni hablar le prometí al doctor que descansarías y eso es lo que harás- _Le respondió Yamato quien llevaba un pañuelo amarrado a la cabeza, un delantal y un plumero en la mano

Sora evitando reírse –_No quiero dejarte todo el trabajo a ti solo_

_-Ya no discutas mas, te vas a quedar en cama y no se hable mas, además taichi ya viene en camino para ayudarme_

_-¿Taichi?_

_-No te preocupes no romperemos nada... y si lo hacemos lo compramos antes que te des cuenta_

Sonó el timbre

_-Creo que es taichi- Dijo Yamato ante de ir a abrir_

_---------------_

_-Hola taichi_

_-Hola Yamato...¿Cómo sigue Sora?_

_-Ya esta mejor solo tiene que descansar_

Un momento después mientras Sora intentaba dormir los dos amigos "limpiaban la casa"

_-Cuidado taichi- _se escucho el grito de Yamato antes que algo sonara a vidrio quebrándose_- Hay no ese es el jarrón preferido de Sora, se lo regale en su cumpleaños el año pasado_

_-Que vamos a hacer?_

_-Habrá escuchado_

_-Iré a ver- _Dijo taichi dirigiéndose al cuarto de Sora

_Sora estaba dormida o al menos eso pretendía que creyeran porque con tanto ruido_

_-Esta dormida- _Susurro taichi

Tai observo el rostro de Sora no podía negar lo que sentía por ella, pero era la esposa de su mejor amigo, por mas que quisiera no podía haber nada mas entre ellos que una buena amistad.

Se acerco a la cama quería colocar su mano sobre la mano de Sora, pero cuando la tenia suficientemente cerca como para sentir su calor, retrocedió, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta cuando...

_-Gracias Taichi_

Taichi se detuvo en seco_- ¿Sora? Porque me das las gracias_

_-porque nos vienes a ayudar... aunque Kumiko se enoje después por que estas aquí_

_-Si pero Kumiko debe entender que tu y yo somos amigos_

_-Si solamente amigo, ah y no te preocupes por el jarrón Yamato cree que me gusta pero en realidad odio ese jarrón sin forma, le dije que me gustaba para no herir sus sentimientos_

Varias horas después y varias cosas rotas más

_-Por fin terminamos, valla nunca creí que este trabajo fuera tan agotador_

_-Si ya no tengo fuerzas creo que voy a dormir dos días_

_-Gracias Taichi _

_-De nada para que están los amigos_

_-Tienes razón los amigos solo sirven para que nos ayuden a arreglar la casa cuando la esposa esta enferma_

_-Oye -.-_

_-Son bromas ­_

_-Ya me tengo que ir ya es tarde y Kumiko va a estar de mal humor si no llego temprano_

_-Esta bien nos vemos mañana_

En casa de Taichi

_-Ya llegue!!! Buenas noches Kumiko_

_-Supongo que para ti lo son_

_-No empecemos de nuevo por favor_

_-Si tengo que estar feliz porque te la pasaste toda la tarde en casa de esa mujer_

_-No le digas así_

_-Le digo como yo quiero_

_-No se porque te cae tan mal, en el colegio no la odiabas tanto, que cambio_

_-Que te esta alejando de mi_

_-No me esta alejando yo sigo aquí, además fui a ayudarle a Yamato _

_-Ella estaba allí y no me mientas esa es una ..._

_-Alto alto no te atrevas a insultarla además no se porque te pones así... ella es solo mi amiga_

_-¿amiga? Te eh visto como la miras y se que sientes algo mas que amistad por ella_

_-Claro que no_

_-Claro que si querrás decir_

_-Además nunca haría algo que te lastimara_

_-Lo estas haciendo ahora_

_-Sabes que ya te dije que Sora es mi amiga desde mucho antes de conocerte y seguirá siendo mi amiga te guste o no_

_-A si... pues te vas a arrepentir por eso_

_-Que estas diciendo?? Me estas amenazando???_

_-Tómalo como quieras_

_-Te das cuenta hasta donde llegan tus celos sin sentido, ya te lo dije Sora es mi amiga_

_-Y yo ya te dije que te vas a arrepentir por eso_

_-Pues sabes que has lo que quieras yo no tengo tiempo para esto, me voy a dormir_

_-Sabes que es cierto lo que acabo de decir, Siente algo más que amistad_

_-Dije que me voy a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo_

En casa de Sora

Yamato estaba muy cansado y se fue a dormir

_-Esta dormida- _Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello

El celular de Yamato comenzó a sonar lo tomo un poco molesto

-_rayos- _dijo y contesto el celular mientras salía del cuarto

Varias semanas después

Sora se despertó muy alterada de su siesta, había tenido otra vez el sueño extraño desde la primera vez había soñado lo mismo casi a diario

-_Ya se tengo que ayudarte, pero como quieres que lo haga si tu estas casado y yo también_- vio su reloj- _Yamato ya se esta tardando much... Ahhh_- Sintió un dolor agudo_- ahhh que no sea eso por favor en este momento no_- pero el dolor no se detenía

Se dirigió al teléfono y marco el numero del celular de Yamato

-_Alo_- Quien contesto no había sido Yamato

-¿Quién Habla?

_-...Tu debes ser Sora_

_-¿Donde esta Yamato?_

_-hace tiempo quería conocerte pero yama..._

_-¿¿Dónde esta Yamato??_

_-Huy que agresiva, el esta bañándose_

_-¿¿cómo??_

_-lo que escuchaste el esta bañándose, pero no te preocupes, te lo regreso completo_

Sora colgó el teléfono como pudo y marco el único numero que se le ocurría en ese momento

-Tai, necesito que vengas, por favor ven rápido...

Continuara...

Si lo se me quieren matar T3T

Este capitulo lo deje corto pero el siguiente capitulo esta casi completo pero no podía escribir mas en este capitulo porque tengo que investigar unas cosas, espero publicar el siguiente capitulo en los próximos días, al menos antes de que enero termine

Si no entendieron algo, pueden preguntarme, no se preocupen no ando tan perdida y se como va a terminar todo... pero eso si no se los puedo decir

Gracias a todas las personas que han leído este fic y las que me dan animo para seguir adelante, talvez no les eh podido dar las gracias leyendo sus fic porque con el trabajo y la universidad apenas y me queda tiempo para revisar si hay nuevos fics

Gracias otra vez y espero sus criticas, dudas, mas criticas y todo lo que se les ocurra, porque eso es lo que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo

Feliz Año Nuevo

Puchiko Tsukino


	8. ¿Perdon?

¿¿Hola como están??

Estoy de vuelta y esta vez con el capitulo 8

Se que las cosas no están saliendo como esperaban que salieran... pero tengo mis razones y las van a saber en los próximos capítulos

----------------------------------

El mañana lo escribes hoy

¿Perdón?

----------------------------------

En el hospital

-Tráigala a la habitación- le dijo una enfermera a Taichi

Taichi ayudo a Sora a recostarse sobre la cama... todavía las contracciones no eran muy seguidas pero si muy dolorosas

La enfermera después de examinarla le dijo que volvería dentro de unos minutos todavía faltaba un poco de tiempo para que el bebe naciera

-_Gracias Tai_- dijo Sora

-_No te preocupes... ¿pero que fue lo que pasó con Matt?_

Sora se entristeció al recordar lo que había pasado, titubeo un poco al intentarle decir a Tai lo que había pasado... iba a comenzar a hablar cuando una contracción mucho mas fuerte que las otras y mas seguido le hizo gritar del dolor

-¿_Sora?... voy... voy por la enfermera_

Un momento después Tai llego con la enfermera, esta reviso a Sora y de inmediato fue por el doctor

-_Yo voy a esperar afuera_ –dijo Tai

Al intentar salir Sora tomo una de sus manos y tratando de controlar el dolor dijo -_quédate conmigo... por favor... no quiero estar sola_

Tai miro a Sora, ella tenia llenos los ojos de lagrimas, se acerco a ella acaricio su cabezo y le dio un beso en la frente -_si es lo que tu quieres no te dejare sola_

El doctor llego inmediatamente... después de revisarla la preparo para el parto

------------------------

En casa de Sora

-_Amor ya llegue_- dijo Matt mientras dejaba sus cosa en el sillón _-¿amor?... ¿dónde estas?_- Matt dio un vistazo rápido a la casa Sora no estaba, tomo una nota que estaba en una mesita de la sala, solamente decía "el bebe ya viene"

Yamato salio a toda prisa de su casa con dirección al hospital

--------------------------

Un rato después en el hospital

El llanto de un bebe calmo el dolor que sentía Sora y cuando tubo entre sus brazos a la pequeña no pudo mas que llorar

Era tan pequeña y delicada, el cabello aunque algo escaso era rubio, dormía sin interesarle los problemas del mundo exterior y no tenia porque preocuparle porque su mamita la protegería

-_Es tan linda... como un pequeño ángel_ –Dijo Sora con lagrimas en los ojos

Tai acaricio la pequeña manita con un dedo y luego acaricio la mejilla de Sora –_las dos son lindas_

Sora se sonrojo –_gracias otra vez Tai_

-_No hay problema... pero no me has dicho porque Yamato no esta aquí_

Sora cambio su sonrisa a una cara de tristeza... se mordió el labio tratando que lo que había pasado no le causara tanto dolor, aunque fue inútil

-_Yo... llame a su celular y me contesto... una mujer_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Si... creo que estaba ebria_

_-Pero... crees que el te esta engañando_

-_Claro que si... ella me dijo "el se esta bañando... no te preocupes, te lo regreso completo" que quieres que piense_

-_No se dijiste que parecía estar ebria quizá alguna compañera de trabajo de paso de tragos y le hizo esa broma pesada_

-_No... no lo creo_ –se oyó un sollozo seguido de mas lagrimas –_Tai hace mas de siete meses que no le respondo a Yamato como esposa_

_-Que dices, pero si estabas embarazada_

_-No solo es eso, Matt a empezado a beber, peleamos mucho y sin razón alguna, también llega muy tarde a la casa_

_-Sabia que Yamato había empezado a beber, pero no sabia que las cosas anduvieran tan mal entre ustedes dos_

En ese momento abrieron la puerta

_-¡¡Yamato!! _–dijo Sora

_-Vine en cuanto leí tu nota... yo_

_-¿A que hueles?_ –Pregunto Tai acercándose a Yamato –_hueles a... ¿estuviste bebiendo?_

_-Es que en el trabajo estábamos celebrando_

_-¿Qué te pasa? sabias que Sora tenia fecha para estos días y tu en vez de cuidarla... te emborrachas_

_-Lo se y lo siento_

_-Te llamo a tu celular_

_-¿A mi celular?... lo andaba siempre por cualquier emergencia, pero no se donde esta creo que me lo robaron_

_-¿Te lo robaron?_ –pregunto Sora

-_Lo andaba en mi... digo lo deje en mi escritorio y después ya no estaba_

_-Eso no es excusa, tu deber era estar con tu esposa... cuidarla no tenias porque emborracharte ¿en que piensas?_

En medio de la discusión la bebe comenzó a llorar

Ignorando completamente a Tai, Matt se dirigió donde estaba Sora _-Ese... ese es nuestro bebe que lindo esta_

_-Es niña_

_-ha si lo siento... que linda esta, se parece a mi_

_-Espero que en carácter no_

_-Ya te dije que lo sentía Tai_

_-Eso no es suficiente_

Nuevamente la bebe comenzó a llorar

_-Calmence los dos, están asustando a la bebe_

_-Sabes que Taichi tu estas sobrando aquí, porque mejor no te vas_

Taichi hizo cara de asco –_sigues borracho, me voy no porque tu me lo digas si no porque no quiero molestar a Sora y a la bebe_

_-Tai no te vallas –_Dijo Sora

_-Me tengo que ir pero mañana te veo_ –Se dirigió donde Sora y le dio un beso en la frente_ –Cuídate y también a la bebe_

Se dirigió a la puerta, al pasar al lado le Matt lo vio con cara de "si no estuviéramos en un hospital te golpeo" y salio de allí

----------------------------

Cuando Taichi llego a la casa

_-Ya llegué_ –dijo al entrar a la casa al ver a Kumiko intento darle un beso pero ella lo evito y siguió de largo _-¿y ahora que le pasa?_ –Luego vio al pequeño Kobe, quien ya tenia 5 meses, acostado en una cunita en la sala, lo tomo en sus brazos y se sentó en el sillón

El pequeño Kobe se parecía mucho a Tai, el cabello castaño

_-¿Hola como has estado?, ¿te has portado bien? No le des mucho trabajo a tu mama_

El bebe reía y pronunciaba sonidos, ambos se alegraban mucho al estar juntos, Kumiko los observaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no la notaran

Algo que no se podía negar era que Taichi quería mucho a Kobe

Al día Siguiente… Un domingo Taichi y el pequeño Kobe fueron a casa de Sora

-_Taichi te estaba esperando_ –dijo Yamato al abrir la puerta- _quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer, si fui un tonto un ignorante_

_-A mi no tienes que pedirme disculpas es a Sora_

_-Ya se lo he pedido varias veces_

_-Lo importante es que vuelva a pasar_

Yamato, Taichi y Kobe se dirigieron al cuarto de Sora quien estaba acompañada de Mimi

_-Buenos días_ –Dijo Taichi al entrar a la habitación

_-Ahh!!!!!_ –grito Mimi –_ese es Kobe??? Que grande esta y cada día se parece más a ti Tai_

_-Ya veo que no perdiste tiempo para conocer al bebe de Sora_

_-Si, tenia que venir a donde mi amiga además de que mi bebe quería conocer a la bebe de Sora_

_-Valla Mimi tu bebe se parece mucho a ti _–dijo Tai

_-Si lo se, va a ser muy guapo cuando crezca_

_-Tu siempre tan humilde -.-; ¿Y como se llama?_

_- El se llama Ryu_

Taichi había ido a ver a Sora con la intención de hablar con ella sobre la supuesta amante de Yamato, pero ella no quedo ni por un momento sola ya que minutos después todos los que una vez fueron niños elegidos llegaron a conocer a la pequeña bebe

_-Que linda_ –casi grito Miyako

_-Como la llamaras?_ –pregunto Hikari

_-Se va a llamar Suzuka_

_-Que lindo Nombre_ /// -dijo Miyako

El tiempo paso rápido y Tai no pudo hablar a solas con Sora, tuvo que regresarse temprano porque no quería que el pequeño Kobe se enfermara

En casa de Taichi

_-Llegamos_

_-Ya era hora_

_-Y ahora que te pasa_

_-Que otra vez te pasaste toda la tarde con esa mujer_

_-Ya te dije que no le dijeras así_

_-¿Por qué no? Ayer estuviste durante todo el parto con ella y hoy te la pasaste todo el día en la casa de ella_

_-Y si lo hice que, ya te dije que ella es mi mejor amiga y esta casada con mi mejor amigo y nada mas, por eso no te quería decir que estuve con ella en el parto_

_-Pues sabes que, no te creo no creo que solamente la quieras como amiga... te pasas la mayoría del tiempo con ella y yo no voy a permitir que me dejes como plato de segunda mesa_

_-Tu eres mi esposa, jamás haría algo que te lastimara y nunca intentaría engañarte con otra persona... no se porque te la pasas de mal humor y con celos sin sentido que no ves que eso destruirá nuestra relación_

_-¿Relación? Apenas y hablamos, lo único que nos mantiene juntos es nuestro hijo_

_-Hablando de el será mejor que lo valla a acostar antes que se despierte con tus gritos_

Taichi se dirigió a la habitación de Kobe lo acostó en su cunita le dio un beso en la frente, lo acobijo y salio del cuarto siendo seguido de cerca por su esposa

_-Vete a dormir al sofá_ –le dijo Kumiko tirandole una cobija y una almohada

_-Bien, al menos allá estaré tranquilo_

Taichi no quería discutir mas estaba muy cansado a si que se acomodo en el sillón

Al día siguiente el llanto del niño despertó a Taichi busco a Kumiko por todos lados pero no la encontró, llego a la habitación de Kobe

_-¿tienes hambre? Te haré un rico biberón, tu mama salio un momento talvez a comprar algo y no tarda en volver_

Tomo al bebe y se dirigió a la cocina, acostó al bebe en la cunita que había movido de la sala a la cocina, iba a tomar la lata de leche que estaba en una mesa cuando vio que al lado había una nota, era de Kumiko en la cual decía que no soportaba mas esa situación que se iba a vivir a otro lugar, los papeles de divorcio le llegarían dentro de unas semanas y que volvería solo para ver a Kobe

Taichi miro a Kobe _– ¿Y ahora que haremos?_

En casa de Sora unos momentos después

Alguien toco a la puerta

_-Ese debe ser Taichi_ –dijo Sora dirigiéndose a la puerta, Tai había hablado a Sora antes de salir de la casa diciéndole todo lo que había pasado

_-Buenos días_ –dijo Taichi con Kobe en los brazos

_-Pasa_

Sora tomo a Kobe y lo acostó junto a Suzuka

_-Quieres un poco de café_ –le pregunto Sora después de volver del cuarto de la niña

_-No tengo hambre_

_-Tienes que comer un poco, supongo que no has comido en tu casa_

_-¿Y no sabes donde pudo haber ido?_ –pegunto Yamato

_-No lo se_

_-¿Ni tampoco sabes con quien se fue?_

_-No, tampoco lo se_

_-Matt ya no preguntes esas cosas _

_-Esta bien, ya tengo que ir al trabajo_

_-Yo también ya me voy, y Sora... gracias por cuidar a Kobe, pero estas segura que estarás bien._

_-No te preocupes, Mimi me vendrá a ayudar_

_-Entonces... nos vemos en la tarde- _dicho esto cerro la puerta

Sora quedo sola con los dos pequeños, viendo como ambos dormía tranquilamente, valla Kobe si que se parecía a Tai, los pocos mechones de cabello que tenia tomaban la forma alborotada, como los de su padre.

_-Cada día te pareces mas a Tai_

El timbre de la puerta sonó

_-Espero que sea Mimi_- se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió- _buenos días Mimi_.

_-Buenos días Sora, ¿cómo estas?, traje a Miyako y a Hikari para que nos ayuden._

_-Buenos días-_ Dijeron Miyako y Hikari al mismo tiempo

_-Muchas gracias por venir, pasen_

_Dentro de la casa_

_-Que lindo esta tu bebe Miyako, muy grande para haber nacido un mes antes que mi bebe y Sakura cada día mas bonita, ya habla muy bien –_dijo Sora emocionada

_-Si, a veces creo que es mucho mas inteligente de lo norma._

Ambas observaban a la niña de unos dos años y medio de edad de cabello oscuro y ojos muy parecidos a los de Miyako, que jugaba con un niño de dos años de cabello color miel

-_Y tu niño Hikari, cada día se parece más a ti._

_-Si, Kenta esta creciendo muy rápido._

Un rato después

_-Kumiko nunca me cayó bien- _dijo Mimi

_-Si, pero no entiendo la razón e tomar una medida tan drástica, si Taichi es tan bueno- _dijo Hikari

_-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, aunque las cosas entre ella y Taichi no andaban tan bien, porque se fue sin decir nada- _continuo Sora

_-O será que..._

_-¿Será que? Mimi_

_-Hay Sora, no se si deba decirlo, pero hace una semana vi a Kumiko con un hombre y por la forma en que se miraban creo que era mas que su amigo. _

_-¿Qué dices Mimi?_

_-Creo que yo también los he visto_- dijo Miyako_- ¿es un hombre de cabello oscuro y alto?_

_-Si- _respondió Mimi

_-No, creo que no, esa no puede..._

_-Yo tampoco lo creo Sora, pero tampoco lo niego, pero lo que si se es que es una tonta, por irse y dejar así a Tai y a Kobe- _dijo Hikari

_-Sea lo que sea ella no debió irse así-_dijo Miyako

_-Oigan chicas, si es por ese hombre que Kumiko se fue de la casa, creo que lo más correcto es estar totalmente seguras antes de decirse a Tai._

Las demás asintieron

Las horas pasaron mientras que las amigas recordaban las anécdotas de cuando era niños elegidos, y ahora como todos unos adultos

Kodi con una niña que tenia la casi la misma edad que el niño de Hikaru (dos años), Jou con un niño dos meses menor que los anteriores y Ken y Miyako con una niña de dos años y medio y un bebe de apenas un mes.

Tai con un niño de casi medio año, Mimi con un niño de apenas medio mes, Sora con una bebe recién nacida y por último Koushirou quien su esposa todavía estaba embarazada con fecha para esos días.

Apenas y notaron el paso de el tiempo, cuando se fijaron en la hora se dieron cuenta que ya era muy tarde, Mimi, Miyako y Hikari tenían que marcharse a sus casas.

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos cuando el timbre volvió a sonar

_-Hola Tai, ¿te pasa algo?_- pregunto Sora al ver la cara que traía Tai

_-Soy un estupido_

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Si, soy un estupido, todo este tiempo preocupándome por ella, pensando que yo era el culpable de todo, que yo era el causante que ella se fuera de la casa- _dijo Tai

_-Calmate por favor_

_-La vi, La vi con otro hombre_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Vi a Kumiko con otro hombre, y yo aquí sufriendo por ella soy un idiota_

_-Claro que no, nunca vuelvas a llamarte idiota, ella lo es por que no te supo valorar_

_-Ahora lo comprendo todo, buscaba un pretexto, por eso discutía tanto_

_-Tai, se que ahora te sientes muy mal, pero tienes que pensar en tu hijo, debes seguir adelante y cuidarlo_

_-Tienes razón, ella ya decidió, por mi parte seré el mejor padre para mi hijo_

_-Se que lo serás, vamos Kobe esta en el cuarto de Suzuka _

Los bebes dormían cómodamente, siendo observados por Tai y Sora

_-Kobe tiene el mejor padre que podía desear_

Tai se sonrojo ante ese comentario_- Gracias, y creo que Suzuka tiene la mejor mama_

_-Eso no lo dudes ni por un momento- _dijo Sora entre risas

Valla si que se veía linda cuando sonreía, pensó Tai, en realidad se sentía un idiota, no por lo de Kumiko sino por que en todo este tiempo nunca tuvo el valor de decirle a Sora lo que sentía

_-Ya tengo que irme_

_-Esta bien, pero prométeme algo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que te cuidaras y cuidaras a Kobe_

_-Lo haré_

Después de que Tai se fuera, cerro la puerta con llave y apago las luces, estaba muy cansada y solo quería dormir.

Reviso a Suzuka y se acostó en su cama, no tardo mucho en dormirse

Momentos después en casa de Tai

El acababa de llegar, acostó a Kobe en su cuna, se veia tan tranquilo durmiendo, ajeno a los problemas de el mundo.

-_No tengo idea que será de nosotros de ahora en adelante, pero de algo estoy seguro, yo te cuidare. _

Lo observo otro momento

Unas horas después en casa de Sora

Ella se despertó exaltada, había tenido otra pesadilla, se levanto para ver a Suzuka, ella estaba bien, observo el reloj de la pared, la 1 y 30 y Matt todavía no llegaba.

Una lágrima rodó solitaria por la mejilla de Sora

Continuara

----------------------------

Por lo que mas quieran, no me golpeen T3T

Bajen los bates, tomates, piedras o lo que tengan en la mano y déjenme hablar XP

Se que esta historia esta tomando un rumbo que a muy pocos les gustas, pero tengo razones para que siga así

Para compensarlos por los traumas provocados por este fic les tengo una sorpresa, busquen en mi profile hay un nuevo fic publicado y es Taiora desde el principio XD, este es un regalo por seguir el mañana lo escribes hoy

Espero que les guste, y también espero publicar lo más rápido posible

Y muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, y a las nuevas personas que se sumaron, GRACIAS

Puchiko Tsukino se los agradece nwn


End file.
